An English Rose
by scrpbkqueen
Summary: Skittery finds out that his best firend, Connie, has been hiding something from him. When her past takes her away, Jack helps Skittery get her back, but this plan changes Skittery's life forever. Please Read and Review. I love hearing from you!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the characters from Newsies. I do own Connie, Ander and Veronica St. James, and Amanda St. James

An English Rose

"So what's da big news, Connie?" Connie looked up at Jack.

"Like always, you have to wait till Skitts gets here." She was sitting on Skittery's bunk. Everyone always knew when she had big news because she would sit on his bed and wait for him to get back in from selling his papes. She would only tell the news when he was there. It didn't matter if no one else was around. She usually couldn't wait to tell Skittery.

She had been a friend of the newsies for six years now. She had been eleven when she had run away from her family. She had said she couldn't live in their world and didn't belong. She said they had been visiting friends just outside of New York when she had snuck out while her parents and much older brother, by fifteen years, were at a party. Skittery found her a week later sleeping at the base of the statue of Horace Greeley. They had been inseparable ever since.

Jack sat beside her. He hated being kept in the dark, but he really hated it when Connie kept him in the dark. "Come on, Connie, tell me," he almost sounded desperate. She smiled.

"Fine, Cowboy, I'll tell you." Jack was ready for the news. "I'll tell you when Skitts gets back." He looked totally dejected. Connie couldn't help laughing. Jack looked so much like a lost puppy when he sulked.

Jack watched her as she laughed at him. "Ya know what I jus' noticed?" He sounded so serious.

"What," Connie asked as she tried to catch her breath. She was seriously interested. Jack's revelations were usually interesting, and most of the time amusing.

"Aftah six years, ya nevah lost your English accent." Connie gave a slight laugh.

"You know I never noticed, but you're right." They both laughed. They ended up talking about the new girl Jack was seeing. Connie actually liked this one. She was pretty, sweet, funny, and as big of a dreamer as Jack was. She also gave Jack his space, which was something Sarah never did.

"I think you should keep this one, Cowboy."

"I'm thinkin' dat too. Well, until I find a fault," he tried to laugh his way through that statement, but Connie saw right through it.

"Don't look for faults, Jack." She opened her mouth to say something else, but a group of newsies entered the bunk room. Skittery was among them. He noticed Connie sitting on his bunk as soon as he walked in. He smiled the second he saw her. His mood had been less than good that day, but it was quickly improving.

"Okay, Connie, what's da news?"

"Hello to you too, Skitts." He laughed.

"Sorry. Hey. Now, what's da news?"

"Well, tomorrow night I'm opening the show at Medda's." The last part came out as a squeal. She jumped up and hugged Skittery. She hit him so hard that they both went tumbling to the ground. Her hair fell in her face in a mass of red curls. Skittery brushed her hair out of her eyes. He squeezed her to him.

"Congrats, Connie! I can't wait ta see ya tomorrah." He released her as she stood up.

"Thanks. I know it's not till tomorrow, but I'm already nervous." She was ringing her hands.

"Connie, don't be nervous. Ya've been performin' for a year now. You'll do fine." Skittery placed his arm around her waist to comfort her. She looked up at him. Their faces were only inches apart. Everyone could fell the tension between them. They both looked away, and everyone groaned.

"What?" both asked. Everyone shook their heads, and went about their usual business

"Well, Skitts, I have to go rehearse. Medda's making me learn a new routine." She rolled her eyes. She hugged Skittery again, but this time she did it gently.

"See ya, Connie." She waved as she left the bunk room. Skittery turned to the guys. "She really is happy, ain't she?" He couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"Yeah she is," Jack said. Connie stuck her head back around the corner. She had almost forgotten what she wanted to tell Jack.

"Oh, Cowboy, don't forget what I said." Everybody jumped. She couldn't help laughing. After Jack recovered from the shock, he responded.

"God, Connie, ya scared me! I won't forget. Besides, I's don't think ya'd let me." Connie winked at him before she disappeared around the corner. "Not on'y is she happy, but she sure has changed in da last six years," Jack said to Skittery.

"Yeah, Skittery, she ain't the spoiled hoity toity brat no more," Race added. Skittery nodded. They were right. When they first met Connie, she acted like she was royalty. Now you would never think she was once spoiled.

"So when ya gonna tells her ya love her," Mush piped in.

Skittery snapped his head around. "She knows I love `er. We're best friends."

"Dat ain't what I mean, an' ya know it," Mush shot back. Skittery shook his head and picked up the book Connie had given him. It was William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. He began reading it. Despite how funny they talked it was quite good. He was snapped out of the streets of Verona when Blink had to share what he was reading.

"Hey, fellas, listen ta dis." Everybody looked at Blink. "Da Grand Duke and Duchess of Wentwroth arrived yesterday and will be here for four days."

Race shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Blink rolled his eyes. "Dat means we'll be gettin' good headlines while dere here. People like ta hear about da lives of royalty."

Jack nodded. "Dat's true." Blink continued reading his one left over paper. Skittery went back to reading Romeo and Juliet. Jack, Race, Mush, and Bumlets started a poker game. The others that were there went about their normal business.

"You've got to give a little, take a little, and let your poor heart break a little. That's the story of - that's the glory of love." Connie was rehearsing the new song Medda was teaching her. She knew the song, but she was having problems with the slow dance routine. She kept getting her feet tangled around each other. She stumbled again for the tenth time. "Oh! Medda I can't do this. I can't learn these steps. Why can't I just stand still for the show?" Connie stomped to the edge of the stage and sat down. Medda walked over and sat beside her.

"Honey, you never have a problem learning new routines. What's the matter?"

Connie shrugged. "I think I'm just nervous."

Medda smiled. "Honey, I think that you can stand still if you like. The audience will love you no matter what you do." Connie smiled. She was feeling better. She stood up and rehearsed the song three more times. The next day passed quickly.

Before Connie realized it, it was only an hour before the show. She began getting ready. Her hands were shaking so bad she was having trouble buttoning her dress. After several minutes of fiddling with the buttons, she got them fastened and was ready to perform. She walked out of the dressing room with only a few minutes to spare. She noticed Skittery standing beside the stairs that led to the stage. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Ya look nice." He knew it was an understatement. She looked beautiful in her deep blue and green satin dress. It had a modest neckline, but was cut in a high V on the legs. It stopped just above the knees. Her red hair was pulled up in curls on the top of her head. She had tendrils framing her heart-shaped face. She had red lipstick on her full lips. Her green eyes sparkled at the compliment. Her eyes had changed so much in six years. When Skittery had found her, her eyes were dull. Now they always had a shine to them that reminded him of the clearest emerald.

"Why thank you, Skitts." She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm so nervous." She held out her hands. They were visibly shaking. Skittery took her hands in his, and he stepped closer to her.

"You'll do fine." She looked into his soft brown eyes. Their faces were only a few inches a part again. He leaned down and their lips were about to touch when Medda came backstage.

"Connie!" She saw Connie and Skittery about to kiss. She could have kicked herself for interrupting them. They had been in love with each other for the last year and neither would tell the other how they felt. At the intrusion they pulled apart, and Skittery let go of Connie's hands.

"Medda!" She had as much excitement in her voice as Medda did; she didn't know why, but she did. "Why are you so excited?"

"Guess who's in the audience?"

Medda was so excited. She was acting like there was royalty in the audience. Skittery couldn't resist the sarcastic question that popped into his head. "The Queen of England?"

"Close. The Grand Duke Andrew St. James and his wife Veronica." Medda was smiling broadly. "This is so exciting! I've never had royalty in my audience before." She was going on about her prestigious guests. "Connie, isn't this exciting?" She looked where Connie was standing, but she wasn't there. "Connie?" Medda and Skittery looked around. Skittery noticed her standing by the far wall. She had her back to them. She was shaking her head. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She jumped at the touch, and whirled around, fear in her eyes.

"Connie, what's wrong?" Medda asked the trembling girl.

"They've found me." Skittery looked at her confused.

"Who's found ya?"

"Andrew and Veronica. They had only been married six years when I ran away. The only thing I miss is my niece. She was five when I ran away."

"Honey, are you saying you're related to the Grand Duke?" Medda was wondering if she was hearing Connie right.

"You may have never had royalty in your audience before, but you've been living with a member of the royal family for six years now." At that statement, Skittery's and Medda's jaws dropped. "I'm Andrew's sister. He's fifteen years older than me."

"Let me get dis straight. You're a Grand Duchess," Skittery asked. He was really confused.

Connie nodded. "I'm the Grand Duchess of Cornwall, Constance St. James." Skittery was staring at her. "I ran away because I hated, and still hate, their lifestyle. You have no freedom to do as you please. I couldn't be me. I had to be what they wanted, which was a porcelain doll." She stopped explaining. She looked at Medda. "I can't go on, Medda. If they recognize me, they'll take me back." She looked from Medda to Skittery. Her eyes were dull.

"Connie, ya hafta go on. Ya've been waitin' for dis for a year now," Skittery was trying to reassure her. She was slowly reverting to the hollow person she was six years ago. He could tell by the spark in her eyes that was slowly starting to fade.

"Honey, Skittery is right. You have to go on. There is a good chance they will not recognize you. You have changed so much." Connie shook her head.

"I'm so scared."

Skittery, took her hands and forced her to look at him. "You'll do fine. I'll be in da balcony watching you." He kissed her forehead. Medda smiled. She wished they would do something about their feelings for each other.

"Okay, I'm ready." Skittery hugged her and rushed to take his seat with the others in the balcony. The music started and Connie took her place on stage.

"And now the lovely English rose, Connie James..." The spot light shown on Connie and she began to sing. Andrew St. James looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. After six years, there she was, his sister.

"Darling, isn't that . . . ," Veronica St. James began to ask.

Andrew nodded. "Constance? Yes."

"Oh, Andrew, she's alive and it looks like she's doing well. Are we going to bring her back?"

Andrew took his wife's hand. "Yes. She will be coming back with us."

Medda was standing backstage when the show ended. "Medda, I'm going to change. Tell the boys I want to go to Tibby's to celebrate." Connie didn't wait for an answer. She closed the door to the dressing room. She hadn't seen her brother and sister-in-law in the audience, but she knew they were there. She also knew that they recognized her. She had changed, but not so much in looks, more in personality. She also knew they would be coming backstage to see her. She quickly changed into her street clothes.

Medda was surprised to see Andrew and Veronica St. James approaching her. "Ms. Larkson, your show was spectacular," Veronica complimented as she shook Medda's hand.

"Yes, indeed. I especially enjoyed the young lady who opened tonight," Andrew commented.

"Thank you, Your Graces. She has been preparing for it for a while now." The three adults' attention turned to a bunch of noisy boys that were entering through the side door. The six boys approached Medda, each kissing her hand.

"Medda," Skittery said as he bent and kissed her hand.

"Skittery." He began walking to the dressing room.

"Medda." Jack did the same.

"Kelly." He too went to the dressing room. Race, Mush, Kid Blink and Spot all did the same. They didn't knock; they just entered. "Those are some of Connie's closest friends," Medda commented as the six boys entered the dressing room. She noticed how the Duke and Duchess wrinkled their noses. "They may not look like the most upstanding citizens, but they are the finest boys this side of Queens." She said this to reassure the Duke and Duchess that they were harmless.

"We would really like to see her," Veronica said.

"First let her see her friends." The Duke and Duchess nodded.

Connie looked up as the door opened. The panic in her face disappeared as she saw Skittery and the others enter. She quickly put on her brightest smile. Skittery bent down and hugged her. "Ya did great, Kiddo."

"Thanks." She then looked at the others; none of them were smiling. They actually looked angry. "Why the sour faces?" They all started yelling so loud that Medda and her royal guests turned toward the dressing room. Connie tried to understand what they were saying, but with five guys yelling at once, everything was jumbled. "Guys! Quiet!" Her voice was very high pitched, but it achieved her goal. They all stopped yelling. "What's going on?"

Spot was the one to explain why they were so angry with one sentence. "When were ya gonna tell us, _Your Grace_?" His tone was so cold that it gave her chills.

"Well, Spot, I didn't think it would ever matter if I was royalty. I always thought the newsies accepted people no matter what their background." Connie was calm and even tempered as always.

Jack was very angry, but he was at least thinking rationally. "You're right, Connie. We do accept people, no matta what deir background is." He shot Spot a look. "So why'd ya nevah tell us?"

"Well, I wanted to, but shortly after I ran away there was a reward for my return. I didn't really know you yet, and I didn't know if I could trust you guys. As time went by, I figured it really didn't matter."

Spot still hadn't cooled down. "But it did matter!" He was practically yelling.

Connie glared at him. "I never thought Andrew would come looking for me." She looked at each of their faces. She stopped on Spot. "Spot, this will be easier if I have you, all of you backing me. I know they're going to want to take me back to England. I'm going to try my hardest to stay here. Please I need your support." She was basically begging for their help. This totally shocked them, even Skittery. Connie had always been a strong willed, independent girl. It seemed like all of that had never existed as they looked at her now. Panic was evident on her face and in her voice, and if they had been touching her, they would have felt her trembling.

"We'll help ya," Spot conceded. Connie smiled. She looked at Skittery. None of his fears were showing. He looked as strong and sure as he always did to her.

"Well, I guess I have to face them." She stood up and took a deep breath. Skittery took her hand. He looked at her when he felt her hand trembling. She didn't notice.

"We're behind ya, Kiddo." He squeezed her hand and then released it. She nodded and started out the door. She stopped abruptly when she saw Andrew and Veronica. Skittery nudged her forward. She reluctantly walked over to the trio. She slipped her arm around Medda.

Connie looked at Andrew and Veronica. The looked the same, except for the traces of gray in Andrew's hair. She nodded at them. "Andrew. Veronica."

Veronica smiled and pulled Connie into a hug. "Oh, Constance, we thought you were dead."

Andrew, however, showed no emotion. "You have turned out to be a lovely young lady."

Connie raised her chin. "Thank you, Andrew. I owe it all to Medda. She had been like a mother to me."

"It's good to know you have been taken care of," Andrew's tone was even, "because now that we know you are alive and well, you can come back home."

Connie took in a sharp breath. Skittery stepped up closer to her back and put a protective hand on her shoulder. The others stepped forward too. "Thank you, Andrew, but I am home. I have a room on the third floor of the building." She had a regal tone to her voice, one that she hadn't used in years.

"Constance, your home is at Wentwroth in England." He looked at Veronica. "We leave in two days. We will send word of when you should be ready." He took Veronica's arm and began to lead her out. Connie stopped them by her next words.

"No! If you make me go, I'll run away again. You can't make me do anything, Andrew. You never could." Andrew didn't respond. He just led Veronica out of the theater. As soon as they were out of view, Connie let her composure slip. She slumped back against Skittery's chest. He possessively placed his arms around her waist. She slowly moved her shaking hands to cover her face.

The others stood there. Jack broke the silence. "Ya okay, Connie?"

She shook her head, and slowly brought her hands down to rest on Skittery's. "No, I'm not fine. I will not go back to England. I would rather die than go back."

"Yeah but, Connie, deir your family. Do ya know how much the rest of us would love ta have a family," Kid Blink asked.

"You do have family. All of you do. You have each other, Kloppman, Medda, Denton, and me. Andrew and Veronica are just blood. You guys are my family. I refuse to live with strangers." She pulled away from Skittery. "I'm not going, and I don't want to discuss it anymore." She took a deep breath and set her jaw. The boys could tell by her expression that the conversation was over. "Now, I'm hungry. Let's go to Tibby's and celebrate." She headed toward the door. The guys all looked at each other. They didn't feel like celebrating. In two days they would be losing their friend. They put on happy faces and followed her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Tibby's was lively that night. Everyone was happy for Connie and how well the show went, everyone except her six closest friends. The group stayed till Tibby's closed. Skittery walked her back to Medda's.

"You've been awfully silent tonight, Skitts. Is everything all right?" Connie stopped at the backstage door.

"Yeah, somethin' is da matta. Your gonna be leavin' in two days."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Skittery, I told you I'm not leaving. I'm not going back to England!"

"Yes you are," his voice was calm.

"No, I'm not. If they take me, I already told them I would run away."

"They would know where ta look, Connie. Da guys, an' me talked about it an' we t'ink ya should go. Dis way maybe dey'll let ya come back some day." He placed his finger over her lips as she opened her mouth. "If ya evah do anythin' for me, do dis, Kiddo." Connie looked up at him.

"Fine, I'll go." She turned and went inside without saying good night. Skittery just stood there and watched the door slam in his face. Connie stomped up the stairs to the third floor. She slammed the door to her room. She pulled out the bag she had packed six years ago. She opened the drawers to her dresser, and began throwing her clothes into the bag. A knock on the door made her jump. "Who is it?" Her voice was weak.

"It's me, Honey," Medda's voice floated through the door.

"Come in." Medda opened the door, looked at the bag and then at the clothes in Connie's hand.

"I haven't seen that bag in a long time. What's the deal, Connie?" Connie finished putting the clothes in the bag before she turned to Medda.

"Well, I just found out that my best friend doesn't want me around. I figure that if I go with Andrew and Veronica, I'll be where I'm at least wanted." She could feel the tears pricking the backs of her eyes. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "Skittery told me that he and the others want me to go to England, so I'm doing just that. I know where Andrew is staying, so as soon as I'm packed, I'm gone." She opened her eyes to see Medda silently crying. Connie was shaking her head. "Please, Medda, don't."

Medda wiped her tears away. "Sorry, but I'm losing my only daughter." She walked over and folded the shirt that was lying on the bed. "I know there is no way to stop you from leaving, so promise me you'll write."

The tears Connie had been fighting spilled. "I promise. I couldn't cut my mother from my life." Medda walked over to the desk and wrote down the address to Irving Hall. Connie took the piece of paper and put it in the bag. Medda helped her finish packing.

An hour later Connie and Medda stood at the entrance to the Plaza Hotel.

"Please tell Skitts that I did what he wanted." Medda nodded. "I'll be back soon for a visit." Medda nodded again. They were both crying. Medda opened her arms and Connie stepped into them. They hugged for what felt like an eternity.

"I love you, honey," Medda said between sobs.

"I love you, Medda." Connie pulled away. "I guess I should go in." She picked up her bag. "See ya soon." She entered the hotel without looking back. She was leaving her whole life behind. She was terrified, but if she looked back, she would crumble. She walked up to the front desk. The attendant looked at her plain clothes and wrinkled his nose. Connie knew she wasn't dressed like the clientele of the hotel. The attendant turned his back on her, dismissing her.

"Excuse me, but I need you to let the Grand Duke Andrew St. James that his sister Constance St. James is here." Everything about her was regal, her posture, her tone, the look in her eyes, everything, but her clothes.

"You mean to tell me that you are the Grand Duke's sister?" He looked her up and down.

"Yes. You can either let him know I'm here, or lose your job when he finds out you didn't let him know I'm here." The regal tone got stronger. "Just tell him I'm here, and if I'm not who I say I am, I'll leave. All right?" The regal tone was gone. She was basically begging.

"Fine. Go sit in the chairs over there. I'll send word to him." Connie nodded and walked over to the chairs across the lobby.

Ten minutes later Veronica appeared from the elevator. "Constance, I knew you would come on your own." Veronica took Connie's hand. "We have an extra bedroom, so you will have your privacy." Connie nodded.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked at the penthouse apartment. She had forgotten how opulent her old, and soon new, life was. The room was lavishly decorated. The carpet was a deep red. The soft arm chairs were a deep blue. The chase lounger had a patterned fabric of red and blue. The curtains that covered the French doors that led to the balcony that over looked Central Park, matched the lounger. Andrew walked in from the balcony.

"Constance, I'm glad to see you decided to come willingly." Connie nodded. "Tomorrow Veronica will take you shopping for a new wardrobe for the voyage home." Connie nodded again.

"Well, Andrew, I've had a long day, and tomorrow is going to be a big day as well. If you would show me to my room, I would like to get some sleep." Andrew nodded and led her to the spare room. "Good night, Andrew."

"Good night, Constance." Andrew closed the door behind him. The door clicked and Connie threw herself on the queen-sized bed. She was sobbing by the time she hit the bed.

At the sound of Connie's tears, Veronica started to walk to the room. Andrew stopped her by holding her arm. "Let her go, love. She needs to do that." He let go of her arm. She continued to stare at the door till the crying stopped. Connie had cried herself to sleep.

Skittery knocked on the door to Connie's room. There was no answer. He decided to go in and see if everything was all right. He knew that she had been angry with last night over him thinking she should go to England. He opened the room and found it empty. It looked like nothing was wrong till he noticed the pictures that she usually had on her dresser and desk were gone. He quickly left the room to go search for Medda. He found her in her dressing room.

"Medda, where's Connie?" Skittery was hoping that she hadn't done what he thought she had done.

Medda turned from the mirror, where she had been putting on her makeup for the first show, and looked at Skittery. "She left. Last night. She said that you and the others wanted her to go, so she packed her things and left. I took her to her brother's late last night. She told me to tell you that she will miss you, but she'll never forget you." Skittery didn't say a word. He turned and walked out of the dressing room. "Skittery!" He stopped when he heard Medda call after him. "She did love you, more than you'll ever know." Skittery just nodded and left Irving Hall.

He walked around New York aimlessly for hours. He didn't know what to do. His best friend was gone. His best friend and the girl he loved was no longer in his life. He wandered the streets till it was dark out. He went back to the Lodging House. His mood was rotten. When he got to the Lodging House, Race was trying to start a game of craps.

"Hey, Skittery, wanna play," Race yelled when Skittery entered the bunk room.

"Not really." Skittery climbed onto his bunk and turned his back to everybody. He felt terrible. He felt like dying. Connie was gone and it was his fault. He hadn't wanted her to go. He just thought it would be best if she did. When she agreed to go, he figured she would leave in two days, not that night.

"Why ya in such a bad mood?" Jack asked from across the room.

"I ain't in a bad mood," Skittery shouted over his shoulder.

"Yeah ya are. Hey, Bumlets, go get Connie. She can always cheer Skittery up." Bumlets followed Jack's order and began to get up.

"Don't bodda, Bumlets. She left last night. She's gone, an' dat's all. We'll nevah see her again." Everybody was staring at Skittery's back.

"What do ya mean she's gone?" Mush's voice was high pitched from disbelief.

"I mean dat Medda took her to her brotha's last night. She's gone. She sails for England in the mornin'." Skittery continued to face the wall. "Now, if ev'rybody would jus' leave me alone, I'd appreciate it." There was no response. Skittery tried to sleep, but couldn't.

Connie plopped herself down in one of the soft arm chairs in the living room of the penthouse. She was totally exhausted. She and Veronica had been shopping all day. She had an entire wardrobe that was meant to be worn during the voyage back to England, almost two weeks worth of clothes. The clothes were exquisite, and she was almost afraid that if she wore them, she might mess them up.

"Oh, Veronica, I have never worked so hard in my life." Veronica sat in the chair next to Connie.

"I agree. Constance, for a girl that has not been shopping in over two years, you really know how to shop." Veronica laughed. Connie remembered that Veronica and Amanda, her niece, were the only two out of the family that she had liked.

"Veronica, please call me Connie. Constance is too stuffy, and I'm anything but stuffy."

"All right, Connie. I'll help you carry your bags to your room and pack. We have to be at the docks by eight in the morning." Both ladies stood up and grabbed the bags. There were close to twenty. The majority were from Macy's. It took them an hour and a half, but everything was packed. Connie had laid out a lovely green and white dress to wear in the morning. It was a little more modest than she was use to, but it was beautiful.

"Veronica, could you do me a huge favor," Connie asked as Veronica was leaving.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Could you swipe a pair of Andrew's old pants that he never wears any more." Veronica looked at her funny. "I like to wear them when I ride, and I know I will be riding again when we get back to Wentwroth." Veronica smiled and nodded. "Good night."

"Good night, Connie." Veronica shut the door behind her. Connie slipped into bed, and the facade of being happy slipped away. She refused to cry, but she felt so lonely and empty inside. Why had Skittery said he didn't wan her around? They had been inseparable. He had asked her to go for him, and she left because he wanted her to. She just hoped he was happy because she was absolutely miserable. Eventually Connie drifted off the sleep.

Six o'clock came way too early. The maid opened the window across from Connie's bed, letting sunlight shine in her eyes. "Morning, Your Grace. You need to get a bath before breakfast." Connie groaned as she buried her head under her pillow. "Milady, you need to get up." Connie reluctantly crawled out of bed. She put her silk wrap on and followed the maid to the washroom. There was a steaming bath in a porcelain tub in the center of the room. The room smelled of roses. The water had been scented with rose oil. Connie climbed into the tub and scrubbed herself till she glowed. The maid washed her hair with a rose scented soap. After she was finished bathing, she donned her wrap again and went back to her room to dress for the day. Connie, Veronica, Andrew and their servants were ready to leave for the docks by seven o'clock.

The ship was large and beautiful. The hard wood decks glistened in the sun. Connie stood on the deck to watch the ship leave port. She watched as New York City slowly slipped away. She waved to the people that were watching family members and loved ones leave. "Good-bye, Skitts," she whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't leave from her perch till New York was a blurry haze on the horizon. She went down to her stateroom. It was also lavishly decorated, but no where near as fancy as the penthouse at the Plaza. She went to unpack her things when she found that the maid had already done it for her. She was not use to having someone do things for her. She remembered that was one thing that she hated about being royalty. Everything was always done for you, even your thinking. She walked around the room till she found her bag that had her things from Medda's in it. She had insisted that she get to keep her old things, despite Veronica saying that she wouldn't need them. She pulled out the few pictures she had of her life in New York. There was one of her and Medda backstage at Irving Hall. There was a picture of all the guys with their poker faces on. Then there was one of her and Skittery. They were sitting beside the pond in Central Park. She was leaning up against his chest, and he had his arms around her neck. Denton had taken all of the pictures. She hadn't seen him in almost a year, since he had gone off to be 'The Sun's Ace War Correspondent'. She shook her head at the title of his job. The thought of Denton on a battle field highly amused her. She put the pictures on the dresser. They looked so out of place in their opulent surroundings. She felt out of place, but she guessed she would have to get use to it.

She walked over to the desk and that lined one wall and pulled out some stationary and a pen. She was going to write her first letter to Medda.

_Dear Medda, _

_Well, this is my first day as the Grand Duchess Constance St. James. We have set sail from New York Harbor. We will be at sea for close to two weeks. I always hated sea travel. I always get sea sick. The bad thing about that is that you can't escape it. It's not like being on a ride at Coney Island where when you get off, you're fine. No, you have to stay on the ship, and then you still feel sick for a few days after you get off. I hope I don't get a case of sea sickness this time. So how are things in New York? Have the boys forgiven me yet? Tell them I miss them. _

_Lovingly yours,  
Connie _

Connie closed the letter when there was a knock on her door. "Come in." Veronica came in. "Hello, Veronica."

"Hello, Connie. I came to get you for tea on the deck." Veronica was looking at the pictures on the dresser. "Who are these handsome young mean?" Connie walked over to the dresser.

"Well, that's Race, Bumlets, Boots, Crutchy, Jack, Mush, and Kid Blink. They were, um, I mean are, the greatest guys." Connie's eyes had a sparkle in them the Veronica had not seen before. She almost looked alive. She knew that despite how she acted, Connie wasn't happy with her situation.

"And is this handsome young man your beau?" She was looking at the picture of Connie and Skittery in Central Park.

"No, that's my best friend, Skittery." Veronica could tell by her voice that Connie had stronger feelings than what she was admitting to.

"I told Andrew that we would meet him on the deck for tea, so we should be going." Connie followed Veronica out. Veronica linked her arm in Connie's as they walked up on deck. It was a lovely spring day. There was just a slight chill in the air, but it was refreshing.

The brightness faded from Connie's eyes when she saw Andrew. He stood to meet the two ladies. "Hello, Ladies."

"Hello, Andrew." Veronica greeted her husband. Connie didn't say anything; she just took her seat beside Veronica. "Connie was just telling me about her friends in New York."

"Connie? What happened to Constance?"

Connie lifted her chin. "I asked her to call me Connie. Constance is too stuffy."

"I prefer Constance." Andrew mixed the lemon into his tea.

"You would," Connie retorted. They met each other's glares.

"As I was saying, Connie was telling be about her friends in New York. Andrew, I think we should hear how she spent the last six years." Veronica didn't wait for Andrew's opinion. "Will you tell us about your last six years?"

Connie's green eyes lit up with excitement. "I would love to. After I ran away, I spent a week on the streets. I had taken some money, but only enough for a few days worth of food. Skittery found me sleeping in Greely Square. He bought me lunch and took me to live with Medda. For the next five years I split my time between waiting tables at Medda's and selling papers with Skitts and the others. When I turned sixteen, I quit selling and began working in the show. Skitts was glad that I quit when I did because a week later they went on strike against Joseph Pulitzer. It got pretty violent at times." She paused to take a sip of her tea.

"Did they win the strike?" Veronica was really interested in her story. Andrew, on the other hand could have cared less.

"Yes. They finally won, but that was after Jack was arrested. We found out that he had lied to everyone about who he was, but that's a whole other story. Anyway, they printed a newspaper about how unfairly they were treated by Pulitzer and in the Refuge, and enlisted the help of Governor Teddy Roosevelt. So, after they won the strike, everything went back to normal. I continued performing and just got the chance to open the show. That's when you found me."

"Well, your life has been interesting," Veronica said after sipping her tea.

"I'm glad we found you." That was the first nice thing that Andrew had to say.

"Really, Andrew?" Connie couldn't believe he had said it.

"Yes, really. I don't like the idea of my sister being surrounded by urchins."

Connie slowly set her tea cup down. "If you will excuse me, I've had all the tea I can handle." She stood up and left. She had never been able to argue, and she hated causing a scene. She went to her stateroom to lie down. A nap always helped her calm down when she was angry.

Veronica glared at her husband. "You could try to be nice to her. How do you expect her to stay with us if you're always mean to her?"

Andrew didn't answer. His wife had never spoken to him in that manner.

As the voyage continued, Connie retreated more and more. She only came out of her stateroom for meals. She barely picked at them because she got sea sick two days into the voyage. The only thing that lifted her spirits was her daily letters to Medda.

"Is there any word from Connie?" Skittery asked Medda. He had been asking her the same question every day for the last two weeks.

"No, Skittery. It would take her almost two weeks to get to England. Then who knows how far outside of London their estate is. She probably hasn't had time to write, and if she has, she may not get to mail them for a few days. She'll write, and when she does, I'll tell you. I promise."

Skittery nodded and turned to leave. His mood had gotten worse every day since she had left. He didn't talk to anybody except Medda, and that was to ask if any letters had come. He hoped she was happy because he was miserable.

"I have some letters to drop off before we leave for Wentwroth." Connie held up the fourteen letters, all of them addressed to Medda Larkson at Irving Hall.

"Constance, I do not want you to have contact with anyone from New York. Do you understand me?" Andrew's tone was firm and patronizing.

Connie raised her chin. That was the last straw. She had taken his domineering, condescending remarks for two weeks, and she wasn't going to take them anymore. She had decided to fight back. "Andrew, I will mail these letters and every one after. You can either let me drop them off, or I'll sneak around behind your back to mail them. Either way, I'm mailing them because I will not forget the woman who raised me." The last remark was meant to sting, and it did.

"Fine. Driver, stop at the next corner." The driver did, and Connie hopped out of the coach to drop the letters in the mailbox. She got back in the coach with a triumphant smile on her face. She didn't say anything till they left London. She snapped from her gloating when the countryside began to pass by.

"How long before we reach Wentwroth?"

Andrew looked from the window. "We will be there by dinner time."

Connie nodded. "Will Amanda be there?"

Veronica answered this time. "Yes. She is doing her studying at home now. She apparently takes after you. She put dye in the head nun's shampoo. Her hair turned green." Veronica and Connie both laughed.

"I do believe that is what I did to get kicked out of boarding school." Connie was still laughing.

"It wasn't funny then, and it's not funny now," Andrew commented.

Connie stopped laughing, but her smile never faded. "Oh, Andrew, lighten up!" The carriage fell silent again, and it remained so till they reached Wentwroth.

Connie was in awe as she stared at the vast estate that was spread over three acres. "That's not a house. It's a bloody mausoleum!" Veronica and Andrew looked at each other, both were amused.

"You don't remember Wentwroth, do you?" Connie looked from the window to Veronica.

"No. All I remember is my room and the stairs. I guess I was too young." She looked out the window again. They were still about two miles from the estate.

When they finally arrived, servants came running from the entrance. A footman opened the door and helped the ladies out of the carriage. All of the bustling came to a halt as the servants noticed Connie.

She stepped forward. "Yes, everyone, I'm back." Everyone looked at her funny.

"Connie, we have an entirely new staff except..." Veronica cut off as the old butler came outside.

"Am I seeing the little girl I use to know in the woman before me?" Connie looked at him in puzzlement. Her eyes widened as she remembered the old man.

"Yes, it is, Winston. Give me a hug." She stretched out her arms and met the old man in a hug. In that instant she remembered playing tricks on him when she was younger. He would always try to beat her to the door to let her in. She usually won. One time he had opened every door to the main hall and was standing in the middle of the entry way, but Connie had climbed in one of the parlor windows. The look on his face was priceless.

"Shall I escort you into the house, Your Grace?" Winston offered her his arm.

"Yes, Winston, you may." Winston escorted her into the house with a caravan of servants following them. Connie stared at the marble staircase. It was as beautiful as she remembered. She smiled an honest smile for the first time in two weeks. She remembered how, much to the family's dismay, she would slide down the banister. One time she had fallen of and broken her arm, but that didn't stop her. She was sliding down the banister the next day.

Connie snapped from her memories when she saw a small girl standing at the top of the stairs. She had long curly red hair just like hers. She came running down the stairs. Connie smiled as the girl got closer. She was the spitting image of Connie when she was eleven.

"Mother!" The girl ran into Veronica's arms.

"How's my baby?"

"Fine." The little girl looked at Connie. "Mother, who is that?" She pointed at Connie.

"Amanda, don't point. It's rude," Andrew scolded.

Amanda lowered her head. "Sorry, Father."

Veronica knelt down beside Amanda. "Amanda, do you remember your Aunt Constance?" Amanda nodded. "Well this is her. We found her living in New York."

Amanda stepped over to Connie. "Aunt Constance?"

Connie nodded. "Please, Amanda, call me Connie." Amanda was studying her. "I know I've been gone for a very long time, but it really is me." Amanda was still studying her. "Do you have a hug for you long lost aunt?" The girl smiled and hugged her aunt. "Oh, Amanda, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." They released each other. Veronica looked at her daughter and sister-in- law and realized how much they looked a like.

The reunion was cut short when the cook entered the main room. "Dinner is served." Everybody began to file into the dinning room. Connie stood still. Amanda stopped at the entrance to the dinning room.

"Aunt Connie, are you coming?"

"No, Puss, I'm going to get settled. Besides my stomach still isn't felling very well. But, you are welcome to come by my room after dinner." Amanda nodded then entered the dinning room. The maid showed Connie to her room.

It hadn't changed. All of her things were as she remembered them. She had out grown the dolls and the toys, but she would always cherish them. She sat on the bed. She had out grown it too. She stepped out into the hall. A maid was passing by her room, and she stopped her. "Excuse me, but can I have another room?" The maid eyed her funny. "You see this was my old room, and now it's too small. I need a new room."

The maid nodded. "Follow me, Your Grace." The maid led her down two doors. The new room was perfect. It had a deep cheery wood queen size four poster bed. All the furniture matched.

"Thank you, this will do fine." The main curtsied and left. Connie walked over to the elegant roll-top desk. She opened it and found a writing pad and pen. She smiled and sat down to write Medda a letter.

_Dear Medda, _

_Today we arrived at Wentwroth. I do have to say I am in shock. I had forgotten how large this place is. It is unbelievable, but I will admit I miss the simplicity of my small room. The highlight of my day was getting to see my niece Amanda. She is turning out to be a lovely young girl. How are the newsies? Does Skitts miss me? I miss him terribly. I miss you, Medda. _

_Lovingly yours,  
Connie_

She folded the letter and closed the desk. She began to unpack her things as they arrived in her room.

"Come in," Connie responded to the knock on her door. Amanda shyly slipped into the room.

"Good morning, Aunt Connie."

"Morning, Puss." Connie walked over to her wardrobe to pick out the simplest gown she could find. "Why do I have to dress so fancy for me to be tutored?"

"Because you're a Grand Duchess."

Connie laughed, "I always found that to be a ridiculous reason. So did Andrew keep you from visiting me last night?"

Amanda lowered her head. "Yes. I was getting in trouble for neglecting my studies while they were gone." She rolled her eyes. Connie laughed.

"You remind me of myself when I was eleven, Puss." Connie picked out a yellow day dress and laid it on the bed.

"You have a maid for that, Aunt Connie."

"I don't need one. I've been dressing myself for six years. I don't need to have someone start doing it for me now." Amanda was in awe of her aunt's confidence. They were silent for several minutes as Connie dressed. Connie broke the silence when she turned around. "Do you think this dress will do when I see Mother and Father today?"

Amanda looked down at her hands. "Is father taking you to see their graves today?"

Connie dropped her brush. "What? Graves? Do you mean they're dead?"

Amanda nodded. "They died a few years ago. Grandmother had cancer, and Grandfather died a few months later of a broken heart." She looked up with tears in her eyes. Connie had her hand over her mouth, and she was shaking her head. "Father didn't tell you?" Connie looked at her niece.

"Where's your father at in the morning?" She swallowed hard. She hated confrontations, but there was no avoiding this one.

"He's usually in the study by now." Connie nodded and left her room. Amanda was quick to follow. Andrew was in the study. Amanda stopped just outside the study. Connie slammed the door behind her as she entered. The noise caused Andrew to jump.

"Constance?"

"They're dead! Mother and Father are dead! When exactly were you going to tell me? After I found their graves in the family cemetery? Or after your daughter told me? `Cause that's how I found out." Connie hadn't realized she was yelling, but she was. And everyone in the hall could hear every word.

"Calm down, Constance. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. I was going to tell you as soon as you were settled." He started to say something else, but Connie cut him off.

"That's bull shit, Andrew! You never had plans of telling me. I would have told you as soon as I could, but then again I care how people feel, unlike you."

"Watch your language, Constance!"

"I'll talk however I please." She walked over to the door to leave, but stopped to add one final jab. "Is there any other major events in the family I should know about?" Andrew didn't answer. "No? Well, if there is, I'm sure to find out from Amanda." She left the room with Andrew in stunned silence. She walked out of the study to find Amanda, Veronica, Winston, and a group of servants staring at her. She didn't say a word as she headed up the stairs. She was crying by the time she reached her room. She locked her door and began to write Medda another letter.

_Dear Medda, _

_I miss the honesty of my life. I just found out that my parents are dead. My brother didn't have the common courtesy to tell me. I had to find out from my niece. My dear Skitts would have told me. I miss him so much. _

_Lovingly yours,  
Connie_

As she wrote the letter her tears fell and dotted the page.

Connie was sitting in the parlor with Veronica for tea. She had been at Wentwroth for two weeks. "My dear, it has been two weeks. Are you ever going to forgive Andrew? I know he can be insensitive, but it was a simple mistake."

Connie put down her tea cup. "I'll never forgive him, Veronica. I'll be polite to him, but I won't forgive him." Veronica nodded.

"You and Amanda have grown quite close."

"Yes, we have. She is a dear girl. And as much as Andrew tries, I will not let him take the free spirit out of her." Veronica didn't get a chance to respond. She totally agreed with Connie, but they were interrupted before she could say so.

Winston slowly entered the room. "Your Graces, pardon the intrusion, but Lady Constance has visitors." Connie looked at Winston in puzzlement.

"Who could it be, Veronica? No one knows I'm here." Veronica shrugged. "Well, send them in, Winston." He nodded and left to fetch the guests. He reappeared a moment later with two identical lovely ladies. Connie stood as they entered.

"May I present the Lady Sandy and the Lady Samantha Regfield?" Winston then left the room.

Connie stared at her two closest childhood friends, before she ran away. They had changed so much. They had grown into two lovely young ladies.

"Sandy? Samantha?"

"Constance?" All of them nodded. "The rumors are true," Sandy piped in. They all moved to hug each other.

"It's Connie, now."

"Please tell us everything about where you've been the last six years," Samantha pleaded. Connie motioned for them to sit, so she could tell the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Skittery hurried to Medda's dressing room. "Cowboy said ya needed ta see me."

Medda nodded and held up ten letters. "They all arrived today." Skittery couldn't believe it. He sat down as Medda opened the first one. She looked at the date. "She started writing the day she left." Medda read everyone to Skittery. He was deeply entranced. When she finished, he finally said something.

"She's absolutely miserable. Medda, she's on'y tyrin' ta sound happy, but she ain't."

"I know, Skittery, but there's nothing we can do."

"Constance, you have been here two months and you still can't remember what fork is used for what." The old man threw up his hand in frustration.

"Why can't you eat with one fork? I have been doing that for six years and my meals were just fine!" Connie didn't wait for the tutor to say anything else as she stormed out of the dining room. She found Amanda sitting on the main stairwell, wearing her blue riding habit. Connie offered her a warm smile. "Have you been sitting here long?"

"Just long enough to hear you blow up at Mr. Ages." Both girls smiled. "It's all right, Aunt Connie, I never knew why we have so many forks either. Are you ready for our daily ride?" Connie's face lit up. This was the only part of the day that she enjoyed.

"Let me go change, and I'll be right down." Connie took off up the stairs. It was close to ten minutes before she came back down again. She was wearing a pair of brown riding pants, black riding boots, a white lawn shirt, and her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. Amanda was smiling and shaking her head.

"Father hasn't found out you have those, has he?"

"Of course not, Puss. If he did, he would have a head fit. Your mother gave them to me. She says that Andrew never wears them anymore. Come on, we're wasting good riding time." Amanda took the hand her aunt offered and they started for the stables. Connie found the horse she had been riding for the last two months. It was a brown quarter horse, and much to everyone's displeasure, everyone except Amanda, it was a stallion. She saddled it herself, and walked it to the mounting block. She had needed help the first couple of times she rode, but after that she could handle everything about the horse expertly. Connie mounted and waited for Amanda to join her. "Ya ready, Puss?" Amanda nodded. "Good, there's some place I want to show you." They started their horses off for their usual afternoon ride.

They rode for almost two miles before Connie slowed the pace. "Where are we going, Aunt Connie?"

Connie forced her horse to stop. "A place that I found that reminds me of New York." Amanda caught up and they started off again. They rode for another ten minutes before they cleared the woods they had been riding through. There was a small pond on the far end of the clearing, and there were woods beyond it again. Both girls stopped their horses and tied them to a tree.

"This is pretty. I never knew this was here. Father never lets me ride too far into the woods."

"Isn't it beautiful? It reminds me of Central Park." Connie sat down under the tree by the pond. Amanda wasn't far behind her.

"You haven't told me a lot about New York. Will you tell me now?"

Connie turned to see her niece's face lit up with curiosity. "Well, you know what happened after I ran away, but you don't know anything about what I did, or my friends, do you?" Amanda shook her head. "Well, for the first five years I was a newsie and a waitress, but I only waited tables when Medda needed me. I mostly sold newspapers with my friends. When I turned sixteen, I began working at Medda's as a performer. Medda is the greatest star of the vaudeville stage to date. I had been living with her since I ran away. I love her like she was my mother."

"Tell me of your friends."

"Skitts, is my best friend. We have this connection. He always knows when something is on my mind, good or bad, he knows. He's the one that found me. Jack is the greatest. He is the leader of the Manhattan Newsies. He's a real dreamer. We call him Cowboy. All of the girls go crazy over him. He is handsome, but when you know him like I do, it kind of takes away from that. Race, Mush and Kid Blink are jokers, and almost always have a smile and a wise crack to give. Bumlets is the sweetest boy I've ever known. Spot is down right aggravating, but he has a good heart, even though he doesn't want anybody to know it. But despite all of their good traits, Skittery is my favorite."

Skittery stared at his plate of food. He was totally oblivious to the conversation going on around him.

"Skittery?" He snapped from his thoughts as Snotty nearly yelled his name.

"What?" He laid his fork down, not that he'd been eating anyway.

"Any word on how Connie's doin'?" Skittery shook his head.

"Nuttin' for da last week, but dat's how it usually goes." He went back to picking at his food for several minutes before he got up and left Tibby's.

"He's gettin' woise, Jacky," Race said as he watched Skittery leave.

"I know, but dere ain't much we can do." Jack was staring after his friend.

"Connie, you once told me that you sold newspapers. How'd you do that?" Veronica asked mostly to break the silence of breakfast. Andrew was engrossed in his paper. Connie and Amanda were not morning people.

"You would just call out the headlines." She looked at Andrew. "Andrew, can I see a section you haven't read yet?" Andrew handed her the United States section. She looked over the headlines, nothing of any great interest. Connie smiled, but only Amanda noticed the smile. "John Jacob Astor has too much to drink and flashes New York elite."

Veronica put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my! How scandalous!"

Connie laughed. "Not really. The headline actually reads `John Jacob Astor throws a party for New York's elite'. You see, when there isn't a good headline, a newsie learns to make them up.

"But that's lying. All those street urchins are doing is swindling people out of their money." Andrew scolded.

Connie laid the paper down. "It's not lying, Andrew. It's improvin' da truth a liddle," she said this with a perfect New York accent. "Besides, most people know it's not true. As for swindling people out of their money, a paper costs a penny." The light that had been in Connie's eyes a moment earlier was gone. Amanda noticed this.

"Mother, can I have a word with you after breakfast?"

"Yes, dear." Once again the meal fell silent. Connie finished her muffin and then excused herself. Veronica and Amanda shortly followed. They walked into the parlor.

"Mother, have you noticed how Aunt Connie is only happy, and I mean truly happy, when she talks about New York and the newsies?"

"Yes, but it is just going to take time for her to adjust." Amanda nodded. "Now go get ready for your daily lessons." Veronica hugged her daughter. "Connie will get happier with time, dear." Amanda smiled as she left the parlor.

She walked into her room to gather her books. "Yes it will take time, but I know how to make it a little easier." She sat down at her desk and began to write. She finished her task in ten minutes. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out some money from one of the drawers. She put the money with the pages she had written and left her room. She walked down to Connie's room on the west wing of the main part of the estate. She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Amanda." Connie knew it was Amanda because she was the only one that ever came to her room. Amanda entered.

"Do you have any letters to go to New York, Aunt Connie?" Connie walked over to the desk and picked up three letters. "I'll drop them off for you."

"Thank you, Puss. Aren't you late for your lessons?

"Yes, but Mr. Ages can wait." Connie laughed. She was dreading her afternoon etiquette lessons. Today she would be learning how to waltz.

Amanda took the letters and left.

Medda opened the letters from Connie that had just arrived. She always read the letters before she told Skittery about them. She did this so she could find out which ones had good news in them. The first three were typical, she missed them, how much she loved her niece. But the fourth one was different. It was something she never expected.

_Dear Ms. Larkson, _

_You don't know me and probably will never meet me, but we have one thing in common, my Aunt Connie. I have a huge favor to ask of you, and I ask you to do it for my aunt. Please give the enclosed letter and money to Mr. Skittery. _

_Sincerely,  
Amanda St. James _

Medda opened the second letter and read it. When she finished, she left her dressing room. She was about to open the back stage door when Toby stopped her.

"Medda, where's ya goin'?"

"I have to deliver something that can't wait."

"But you're on in five minutes."

"Get one of the other girls to cover it. This can't wait." She held up the letter. She didn't wait for an answer before she left. She caught the first trolley that headed towards Duane Street. It was close to ten minutes later when she entered the Lodging House. She had never been inside it before. If she had ever needed one of the boys she just sent Connie to get them.

Kloppman perked up when he saw the lovely Medda enter the room. "Can I help ya, Miss?"

"Yes, is Skittery in?"

"He's upstairs wid the others." He pointed to the stairs. He nodded as Medda turned towards the stairs. "They always come for the boys, and never me," Kloppman commented to himself.

"Thanks." Medda headed up the stairs and just followed the sounds of the boys' horse playing. She entered to find everybody engrossed in different activities. Jack was the first to notice Medda as he looked up from the same Western Jim comic he had been reading for years.

"Medda?""

Hey, Kelly. Where's Skittery?"

"Ovah dere. He's playin' craps wid Race. Is ev'rythin' okay?"

"The best." She walked over to Skittery. The entire bunk room got quiet as she passed each group of newsies. She reached Skittery and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I have a delivery for Skittery." He turned around to see Medda holding an envelope. He looked at her funny. "It came today." He took it and opened it. As he unfolded the letter a stack of money fell in his lap. He looked at it in shock. After a minute he opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Skittery, _

_I hope this finds you well. I'm Connie's niece Amanda. I'm very glad you told my aunt to come back, but there is one slight problem. She is not happy. The only time she ever seems truly happy is when she is talking about you and her life in New York. I want my aunt to be truly happy, so I am sending you enough money for you and one other person she is close to to come here. Please send a telegram with the information of your voyage, so I can send someone to meet you in South Hampton. I await your telegram. _

_Sincerely,  
Amanda St. James _

Skittery finished reading the letter and looked at Medda. "Really?" Medda nodded. Skittery jumped up and hugged her. Everyone was staring at him.

"Awl right, Skittery, what'd it say?"

Skittery looked at Jack. "Connie's niece wants me to visit Connie. She sent da money fer me an' someone else ta go." He was smiling for the first time in over two months. "I's gonna get ta see her again!" Medda laughed at his excitement.

"Skittery, you have to decide who's going with you, and you have to buy the tickets." Medda couldn't stop smiling either.

"`Kay." Skittery looked around at all of the faces of his friends. They were all pleading for him to pick one. Then he looked at Jack, who was quietly watching the scene. "Hey, Cowboy, ya wanna go?"

Jack looked at Skittery in surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're one a her best friends."

Jack shook his head. "I dunno, Skittery. I mean wese gotta go on a ship, an' I's nevah been on one."

"Neither have I. Get packin' while I go get da tickets." Jack nodded as Skittery and Medda left to go get the tickets. Jack grabbed his duffle bag and began to pack. It didn't take long for him to finish since he had one other suit of clothes. He looked at his friends.

"It ain't Santa Fe, but I'm gettin' outta here for a short time any way."

"Yeah, jus' don't like London so much dat you an' Skittery stay, `kay?" Jack smiled at Blink.

"Sure t'ing, Blink." Jack began packing Skittery's things. Once again the packing didn't take long. All he had to do now was wait for Skittery to come back with the tickets.

Amanda and Connie were in Connie's room while Connie was getting fitted for her gown for her coming out ball. A maid entered the room holding an envelope.

"Lady Amanda, you have a telegram." Amanda's face lit up when the maid handed it to her.

"Thank you." She quickly opened the telegram and read it. "Miss Amanda St. James. . . stop. . . Skittery and Jack will be arriving in two weeks on the Queen's Pride. . . stop. . . Medda Larkson." Amanda folded the telegram and placed it in her skirt pocket.

"So, who was the telegram from?" Connie wasn't looking at Amanda for fear that if she moved she would get poked with a straight pin.

"Uh. . . it was sent to the wrong person." Amanda stood up and left the room. Out in the hall she let her excitement take control. She began laughing uncontrollably.

Jack and Skittery were lying in their bunks in their third class cabin of the Queen's Pride. The ship was gently rocking back and forth with the waves. The other passengers that shared their cabin were sound asleep. Jack dropped his hand down and slapped the underside of his bunk to get Skittery's attention. Skittery just groaned at the gesture.

"Hey, Skittery, remind me ta nevah get on anotha ship." Jack held his stomach as the ship took an unexpected lurch to the side.

"Ya don't hafta worry `bout dat, Cowboy, `cause I ain't gettin' on one eithah." Skittery moaned and jumped up to rush down the corridor to the washroom. Jack wasn't far behind him. After both boys had emptied their stomachs of what little they had eaten for dinner that night, they slowly began to walk back to their cabin. Skittery lay down on his bunk and pulled the blanket over his head. Jack on the other hand grabbed his pillow and blanket and began to leave the cabin. "Where ya goin', Jacky?"

Jack stopped at the door. "Da washroom. I have a feelin' I's not done gettin' sick, an' I don't feel like runnin' every time I'm gonna get sick." Skittery nodded and pulled the blanket back over his head. Jack left the cabin and very slowly walked down the corridor. "How can dese people sleep," he asked himself out loud as he passed the dark cabins. He entered the washroom and laid his blanket and pillow down; he was quick to follow. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep, but at least he was close to the toilets.

Jack had actually fallen asleep when he was nearly stepped on by someone rushing into the washroom. He heard the person get sick in the stall nearest him. He closed his eyes and lay back down. He woke up again when the person laid down next to him.

"I think ya've got da right idea, Jack." Jack gave a small laugh as Skittery pulled his blanket over his head.

"Yep, an' think we've gots two weeks a dis." Skittery moaned and rolled over.

Connie was staring at herself in her finished ball gown. She was beautiful. The gown was green silk with white lace around the hem and neckline. The neckline was cut lower than she would have preferred, but Veronica had said it was at the height of fashion, so she agreed to wear it that low. Connie turned from the full length mirror when Amanda entered the room.

"How do I look, Puss?"

"Beautiful." She sat down on the ottoman that was across the dressing room. "Aunt Connie, can you tell me what Skittery and Jack look like?" Connie looked confused. Amanda had been asking a lot of questions about the newsies lately, but those two in particular.

"Sure. Um. . . Skittery has dark brown hair, and soft brown eyes. He's tall and thin, but muscular. Jack is also tall and thin with brown hair, but his eyes are hazel. He has a mystique about him. Both boys have brilliant smiles, when they smile." Connie stopped to think about what else she could describe without having them right in front of her.

"What do they usually wear?" Connie found that a really strange question.

"Jack usually wears gray pants, a gray shirt with a black pinstriped vest. His most known articles of clothing are his red bandanna tied around his neck and his cowboy hat." She shook her head. Jack was never without the later two things. "Skittery usually wears brown pants, a white shirt with a vest and a cabby hat. His shirt is usually unbuttoned to show his pink long johns." Amanda blushed at the mention of the man's under garments. "Why are you interested, Puss?"

"Just curious." She stood up and left the room. Connie shook her head and went back to admiring her dress.

Jack and Skittery stood on the deck of the Queen's Pride and watched South Hampton, England come up on the horizon. The town was peaceful and beautiful. It looked nothing like New York, which was the only town they had ever known.

"Wow!" Jack was in complete awe. All Skittery could do was nod.

"I hope Amanda has someone waiting ta meet us." Skittery was clutching his duffle bag like it was his life line.

"She should. Isn't dat why ya had ta send dat telegram?" Skittery nodded. They walked off the ship into the crowd of people on the pier. People were greeting family members and business partners. The boys felt out of place. Jack and Skittery stopped and looked around. Jack was the one to notice a man holding a sign that had their names written on it. "Hey, Skittery, I t'ink I found our ride." They walked over to the man standing beside a fancy carriage. "We're Jack and Skittery." The man looked at the two boys. He was close to Race's height, so they were quiet a bit taller than him.

"You are the two that Lady Amanda sent for?" He said it as if he was in disbelief.

"Yep." Jack straightened his shoulders.

"Do you have proof?" The man was not sure why Amanda would send all the way to America for two rag-a-muffin boys.

"Sure do." Skittery pulled the letter Amanda had sent him. He handed it to the man. He slowly read it, shaking his head the entire time.

"His Grace will be displeased to find out about this. I'll take your bags." The boys handed him their bags and waited. After the man had placed their bags in the back of the carriage he opened the door for them to enter. The carriage started moving a few moments later. It wasn't long before it stopped.

"We can't be dere awlready."

Jack looked out the window. "Nope, we're at a train station. Dey mus live a long way from here." As he said this the carriage door opened.

"Actually, Wentwroth is twenty miles out of London. You must take the train to London. From there you will take another carriage to Wentwroth." He handed them their bags as they exited the carriage. "Here are your tickets. The royal box car is on the back of the train. Give the tickets to the attendant and he will escort you to the car. You will more than likely have to show the letter to the carriage driver in London, also." The man turned from Jack and Skittery as he climbed in the driver's seat of the carriage. They watched him ride away. The boys handed their tickets to the nearest attendant. He also eyed them funny, as if he didn't believe they were meant to ride in the royal box car.

Jack and Skittery were awe struck for the second time that day. The box car was lavishly decorated. Jack dropped his bag on the floor and walked over to the window. The curtains were velvet. He turned to Skittery who was running his fingers along the wood top of the liquor cabinet.

"I'm afraid ta sit down in `ere."

Skittery nodded. "Me too." He walked over to the couch and looked at it. A smile crossed his face. "But, I ain't standin' da whole way ta London." He sat down on the couch and relaxed. Jack followed his lead and plopped down in a plush chair beside the window. They were expecting a long train ride to London, but they were there in thirty minutes. They exited the royal box car to find a carriage waiting for them. Once again they met disbelief in who they were. And once again, they had to show the letter.

"How long till we reach Wentwroth?" Jack asked the driver.

"About five hours." Jack nodded and leaned back in the seat. Skittery was sitting across from him. It was a five hour ride to Wentwroth, and he was already nervous. Jack was watching him fidget with his hat and shift the way he was sitting for twenty minutes. He felt that if Skittery moved one more time he was going to kill him. "If ya don't quit, I'm gonna soak ya."

Skittery laid his hat down on the seat next to him. "Sorry, Jack. I's jus' nervous, an' excited." He knew Jack's threat was empty, but he didn't want to anger his friend. "What if she don't remember us? Or she's still mad at me?"

Jack couldn't help laughing. "Would ya listen ta yourself? Ya sound funnier dan Spot when he doubted us goin' on strike. She spent six years wid us. Dere ain't no way she forgot us. An' she won't be mad. Connie can't nevah stay mad." Skittery nodded. They talked the rest of the way about New York and what the boys were probably doing.

The trip passed quickly, and it was dark by the time they reached Wentwroth. The estate was lit up. It was beautiful. And once again, they were awe struck. Jack, once again, broke the silence. "Connie gave up dis ta live wid Medda?"

"Uh huh." Skittery was not aware that his mouth was hanging wide open. The carriage stopped at the front door. They were let out of the carriage and a little girl that was the mirror image of Connie came walking up to them.

"Skittery, Jack, I'm Amanda St. James. I've heard so much about you." She shook their hands.

"Funny, cause we hoid nothin' `bout ya till ya sent dat lettah." Jack remarked. Amanda nodded.

"I know. Come, I'll show you to your rooms." They followed her into the house. They stopped short when they entered the foyer.

"Pulitzah's place wasn't dis fancy," Jack whispered to Skittery. Skittery just looked at him funny. Amanda turned around when she noticed that the boys had stopped.

"Your rooms are upstairs in the east wing." She began walking and the boys slowly followed. They felt like they were in a dream state. She showed them to their connecting rooms. "Your dinners are in the sitting room between the two bedrooms." She began to leave the hall when Skittery stopped her.

"When will we get ta see Connie?"

"Tomorrow morning. Tonight she is preparing for the ball." Amanda left the hall. After she was out of their eyes shot she began smiling and giggling. She was happy they were here. Now, Connie would be happy. She went to her room and prepared for bed, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"What?" Connie slammed her fork down on the table. The piece of fruit that was on it flew off of it.

"Yes, Constance. This ball is one that welcomes you into society, but it also is one that puts you on the marriage market." Andrew calmly set his tea cup down.

"The marriage market? You make me sound like a piece of meat. If I would have known that this ball was for me to meet my future husband, I never would have agreed to it."

Andrew gave an impatient sigh. "I know you wouldn't have. That's why I didn't tell you till now. It's too late to cancel. Guests will be arriving today."

Connie stood up from the table. "You say you want me here. You say want me happy. Have you ever thought that being honest with me would be one way for me to be happy, Andrew? That was one reason I was so happy in New York. My friends were always honest, no matter how bad the news." She left he room before he could say anything. She went up to her room to change for the morning ride to the pond. She would probably spend the entire morning there.

Skittery woke up with the sun hitting him in the eyes. He jumped out of bed and put his pants on as fast as he could. He grabbed his shirt as he ran out of the door to his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jack was doing the same thing on the opposite side of the sitting room. He too was half dressed. He had his bandanna in his hand.

"Ya think ya were late for da distribution office too?" Jack was busy tying his bandanna around his neck.

"Yep." Skittery was putting on his shirt. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." The door opened as a maid entered the room carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning, sirs. This is your breakfast. Will there be anything else, sirs?"

Jack looked at the maid funny. "Youse don't hafta call us sirs. I'm Jack Kelly."

"An' I'm Skittery." Both boys pulled her hand to their lips and gave it a gentle kiss. She blushed at the gesture. "Dere is somethin' else. Could ya please get Amanda?" The maid bobbed a curtsey and quickly left the room. The door clicked behind her, and Jack lifted the lid from the tray to find eggs, fruit, biscuits, muffins and tea in small cups. Jack and Skittery looked at the tray and licked their lips. They sat at the small round table they had eaten their dinner at and began to eat.

They had just finished when Amanda entered the room. "Good Morning."

"Mornin'," they both greeted.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. We forgot where we was dis mornin'," Jack said as he chewed on a muffin.

"Thought we missed da circulation bell." Skittery stood up. He never ate much.

"Circulation bell?" Amanda sat down on the chase lounger.

"It tells us when we's can buy our papes," Skittery answered since Jack's mouth was full of another muffin. Amanda nodded.

"How was your breakfast?"

Jack couldn't help laughing. "An' ta think we've been satisfied wid da stale biscuits da nuns always give us."

Amanda smiled. "I'm glad our food is better."

Skittery was getting impatient to see Connie. "Amanda, When can I...uh...we see Connie?"

Jack shook his head. Amanda laughed. "Well, Father made her mad, as usual, so she took off on her morning ride. She won't be back for a while." She saw the obvious disappointment on his face. "But she usually spends most of her time by the pond. I can show you as far as the woods."

Skittery jumped up. "Great! Let me get me boots!" He ran into his room.

"Ya jus' made his day, Kiddo." She smiled at Jack. She could see why her aunt loved them so much. Skittery appeared a moment later, ready to go. Amanda led him out the door. She stopped when she saw Jack hadn't moved.

"Ya comin', Jacky?" Skittery asked.

"Naw. I'm gonna stay here."

"Come on, Jack. It's a long walk to the woods, and it will be a long and lonely walk back. It would go faster if you came along." She flashed the same smile that Connie always did, and it had the same effect. Jack grabbed his hat and followed her out.

The two mile walk to the edge of the woods was long, but it was fun. They were seeing the real Amanda. She was a fun loving girl who reminded them of Connie. She was very excited that they were there. She was very quizzical. She asked every question she could think of. She barely stopped chattering the entire time. Jack and Skittery couldn't stop laughing. She stopped her chattering when they reached the edge of the woods.

"Just go straight through the woods and you'll find the pond in the middle of the clearing. She says it reminds her of Central Park." Skittery nodded and he began to enter the woods.

He didn't have a problem finding his way through the woods. There was a path that had been beaten down by a horse. It took him close to twenty minutes to reach the clearing.

The first thing he noticed was the horse tied to a tree by the pond. He began to walk toward the pond. He was about ten feet away from the pond when he saw her. She was lying on her stomach in the green grass. She was absent mindedly twirling a wildflower between her fingers. He watched her for several minutes. She seemed so happy. She slowly stood up. She was still facing the pond with the flower in her hand. Her shoulders were sagging. Skittery could definitely tell she wasn't happy.

He couldn't get over the sight of her. Her curly red hair fell over her shoulders and seemed brighter because of the white shirt she was wearing. He moved his eyes down her, and noticed for the first time that she was wearing pants. He hadn't seen her in pants since she was thirteen when Medda made her start wearing dresses. He decided it was time to let her know he was there.

"Ain't nothin' like Central Park, huh?"

"No, but its. . . ." She stopped in mid sentence and slowly turned around. She had recognized the voice, and her hopes were confirmed when she saw Skittery standing ten feet away. She didn't say anything; she just stared in disbelief. "Am I dreaming?" She asked very softly. Skittery just shook his head. Connie began running to him. "Skitts!" She jumped into his arms. He lifted her in the air and spun her around. He slowly brought her down and as he did they finally met in the kiss they had been wanting for so long. It was the sweetest kiss either had ever experienced. After they broke the kiss a minute later, he pulled her into a tight hug. Connie was glad he did this because she wasn't sure if she could stand on her own yet. The kiss had weakened her knees. "What are you? How did you?" She wasn't sure which question to ask.

Skittery laughed. "I came ta see ya, an' we got here on a ship." She gave him a playful slap.

"Don't be smart. We?"

Skittery nodded. "Yeah, Cowboy came too." Connie's face lit up even more if that was possible.

"Cowboy?" Skittery nodded. Connie looked around. "Where is he?"

"Back at da house."

"Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the horse. She let go of his hand to grab the reins. He grabbed her hand when he realized she was about to get on the horse.

"Ya mean we's goin' on dat?"

She looked at him funny. "Yes. I do have to bring Sampson back, but I'd prefer to ride him, not walk him, back. You can ride behind me." Skittery started shaking his head. "It is perfectly safe. All you have to do is sit behind me and hold on." She pushed the stirrup toward him. He looked at it funny. "Put your left foot in the stirrup and hold on to the back of the saddle with your left hand." He slowly did it. "Good. Now swing your right leg over the horse as you push up with your left leg." He did this and ended up sitting on the horse behind the saddle.

He looked at his perch on Sampson and grinned. "I did it." She smiled at his excitement over his accomplishment. He noticed she wasn't making a move to get on the horse. "Why ain't ya gettin' on?"

Connie cleared her throat to suppress a laugh. "I would, but I need the stirrup to get up." Skittery looked at her funny.

"So get up." He reached down to help her up.

She couldn't stop from giving a little laugh. "Skitts, I can't get up if you don't take your foot out of the stirrup." He looked down and blushed when he saw his foot was still in the stirrup. He quickly took it out. Connie promptly put her foot in and swung into the saddle in one smooth motion. Skittery was shocked to see her sitting in the saddle astride.

"No side saddle?"

"I only tried that once, and I fell flat on my face." They both laughed. "Hold on," She said between gasps of air.

"Hold on?" Connie didn't answer. Skittery quickly found out what she meant as she urged Sampson into a full gallop. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on for dear life.


	4. Chapter 4

Amanda was watching Jack as he read the morning paper and made up new and improved headlines.

"How `bout dis? Queen flashed by man in Hyde Park." Jack turned the page without a second thought.

Amanda laughed. She had read the headlines that morning and it really read `Queen seen in Hyde Park with a noble man.' Jack made the improved headlines so believable. She could see why he was the best newsie in Manhattan. She could also see why her aunt thought of him as a brother.

Amanda looked up when she heard the parlor door open. Jack hadn't heard it; he was too engrossed in the paper.

"This is a newsies dream! We nevah get headlines like dese!"

"I'm shocked, Cowboy! You always say headlines don't sell papes. Newsies sell papes, and now you're jealous over our headlines?" Jack's head snapped up when he heard the familiar voice. He slowly stood and walked over to her.

"Hey, Kiddo." He smiled and hugged her.

"Hey, Jack." They both pulled back. "Maybe I can get an honest answers from you since I can't get one from Skitts."

"Hey! Mine was honest. Sarcastic, but honest." He winked at her.

"How did you get here?"

"On a ship." Jack grinned at his smart response.

Connie rolled her eyes and groaned. "Where'd you get the money to get here?" Both boys looked at Amanda. Connie followed their gazes. Her mouth dropped open. "You paid for their passage, Puss?" Amanda nodded. Connie walked over and hugged her niece. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Amanda had never seen her aunt so happy. "Would you like a tour of the grounds?" She was looking at Jack and Skittery.

"Dat'd be great," Jack said as he turned to the parlor window and looked out at the front lawn.

Skittery did the same. "Yeah, jus' as long as we don't do it on horses." Connie laughed. She was the only one that knew what he meant. He had almost fallen off Sampson twice.

"No horses, Skitts, I promise." They left the parlor to begin the tour. The group was in the foyer when Andrew exited his study. He noticed Jack and Skittery immediately.

"Good. I see the extra help I hired for the ball is here." Connie and Amanda looked at each other. Andrew approached them. "I'm Duke Andrew St. James. I'm glad you could get here so soon. Just wait here and I'll get Winston to show you to the servants' quarters."

The group was looking at each other. Connie looked at Amanda. "You didn't tell him?"

"Not exactly."

Andrew was watching the exchange. "Didn't tell me what? Amanda?"

"They're not extra help, Andrew. They're my guests, friends from New York." Connie raised her chin. Jack and Skittery watched this in amazement. The Connie that had left them three months ago would never have stood up to the man standing in front of them.

"Actually, they're my guests too, Father. I invited them, and I paid for their passage," Amanda said as she stood closer to her aunt.

With this statement Andrew's face grew as red as his hair. "May I see both of you in my study?" Neither girl moved. "Now!" They stayed still. The only sign that they had heard him was that Amanda was shaking.

"No, Andrew, we will not." Connie crossed her arms and stood her ground. "I told you I wanted honesty. Well, here's some honesty for you. I don't give a damn about the people you invited to this ball. They mean nothing to me. They never have. When you and Veronica were going over the guest list I only said yes to please you. The people I really wanted were half the world away, and I knew I could not invite them. But Amanda knew what would make me happy and sent for them. Now you can scold her. You can send her back to boarding school, but that won't matter because she did what she knew I wanted. She is the only person here that cares about my happiness. So that little thought you have swimming around in your brain about sending them on the next ship back to New York can just bloody drown because they're not going back. Not till it's time for them to go back. Am I understood, Andrew?" He didn't answer for several minutes. "Andrew, am I clear on the matter?"

"Crystal." He turned and entered his study. His face was still bright red, more from embarrassment than anger at that point.

Amanda hugged her aunt. "You told him to send me back to boarding school," she was playfully scolding.

"Yes, but there is one slight problem with the punishment, Puss. You turned the head nun's hair green, remember? They won't ever take you back." Both girls laughed. Jack and Skittery were speechless, not because of the nun's hair, but because of the display of temper and backbone Connie had just shown. She turned to her friends. "Are you ready for that tour?"

"I'm afraid ta say no ta ya now," Jack responded. Connie gave an unladylike snort at his answer as the two girls led them out of the estate.

They were in the east garden when Skittery asked about the ball. "What's dis ball ya were yellin' at Andy for?" Connie smiled. Newsies would be the only ones that would be brave enough to call Andrew Andy.

"It's a ball to welcome me into society. I want nothing to do with it, but it's customary for a girl my age to have one." Connie wrinkled her nose.

"Well, since we's your guests we get ta come too, right?" Jack asked. He had a gleam in his eye that Connie didn't trust.

"Of course. You are on my guest list," Amanda piped up. "You are the most important people on the list."

Connie laughed. "They're the only people on the list, Puss."

"That just makes them all the more important." She picked a flower from one of the bushes that lined their path and smelled it.

"Good." The gleam in Jack's eye got even stronger. Connie knew he was up to something, but she wasn't going to ask. The less she knew the better off she was.

Amanda was sitting at her desk catching up on her studies when her mother walked into her room. "Amanda Leigh St. James, your father says you did something horrible, but he's too furious to talk. What did you do?" Veronica was trying her hardest to sound upset, but she was failing miserably. She had a problem with being mad when she didn't know why she was supposed to be upset.

"I sent a letter and some money to Aunt Connie's friend Skittery so he and Jack could come visit her. They arrived last night. She's now in their sitting room catching up." Amanda braced herself for the lecture and punishment of her life.

"Why did you do that?" Her mother was surprisingly calm.

"I knew it was the only way she would be happy. I mean truly happy, Mother." Veronica nodded at her daughter's reason.

"Is she happy?" The thought of having Connie's friends come for an extended visit had crossed Veronica's mind, but she knew Andrew would object so she never broached the subject. But Amanda didn't care what her father thought. She only cared about her aunt's happiness.

"Oh, Mother, you should have seen her face when she saw Jack. I have never seen her so happy." If the excitement in her daughter's eyes was any reflection of Connie's excitement and happiness, then Veronica knew Amanda has done the right thing. "I only wish I could have seen her reaction when she saw Skittery."

"Why? Weren't Jack and Skittery together at the time?"

"No. Jack wanted them to have sometime alone."

Veronica could not suppress the knowing grin that crossed her face. "Good. Their reunion needed to be private." Amanda gave her a funny look, but didn't ask why. "What you did wasn't horrible, dear. It was sweet and considerate. I'll calm your father down, and he'll have to see it my way." Veronica began to leave.

"Oh, Mother, can you do me a favor?" Veronica nodded. "Can you get two of Father's formal suits? Jack and Skittery will need something for the ball." Veronica nodded and blew her daughter a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mother." Veronica closed the door behind her. She hoped that Amanda kept her free spirit and own sense of who she was. She was so much like Connie, and that was she wanted her daughter to be.

The door closed and Amanda returned to her studies.

Connie was lying in the floor of the boys' sitting room. Skittery couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was going right along with Jack's plan, and he didn't even know it.

"Amanda said your brother made ya mad dis mornin'. What'd he do?" Connie looked up at Jack.

"He told me that this ball just wasn't to let the Ton know I'm back. It's to introduce me to society as eligible marriage material. It's too late to cancel. Several of the guests arrived today, and probably will stay through the week. I have no choice but to go to the ball, but I refuse to take callers afterward."

"He decides when you're ready for marriage?" Skittery asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Well, actually, Skitts, he does. He can decide when he thinks I'm ready, but I'm the one who has to accept the proposals. And I don't plan on accepting one for a long time." Skittery nodded, but his face still showed his displeasure in her situation.

Jack looked at the clock. He stretched and faked a yawn. He stood up and walked over to Connie. She stood up, and he hugged her. "It's good ta see ya again, Connie."

"You too."

He released her. "G'night."

"Night," Connie answered. Jack went into his room and made it sound like he was ready for bed. He wasn't, but his plan required Connie and Skittery to spend sometime alone. It had worked. They spent two more hours together, but they were tense hours. They were both thinking about the kiss they'd shared that morning, and how they wanted another. But neither would voice it. Finally Connie stood and said good night. Her day would start early and wouldn't stop till after the ball.

"Awl I'm sayin' is ya propose to her. She'll hafta say yes."

Skittery was shaking his head. "I ain't proposin', an' she won't say yes. She told us dat last night."

"True, but she also said she wanted ta go back ta New York. If she says yes, she'll hafta go back wid us." 'Besides it'll let her know ya love 'er,' Jack thought.

Skittery thought about it for several minutes, and when he was ready to answer, there was a knock on the door. He gave a sigh of relief. "It's open."

Amanda opened the door and entered. Her mother entered behind her. They were both carrying a suit of clothes. They set the clothes down on the couch.

"Mornin', Kiddo." Jack offered her one of his rare true smiles. Amanda saw what Connie had meant by a brilliant smile.

"Morning, Cowboy." She looked at Skittery. He looked like something was bothering him. "Are you okay, Skittery?"

He snapped from his thoughts. "Yeah. I'm jus' nervous about da ball." He looked at Veronica. "I'm Skittery." He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Veronica, Amanda's mother. You were one of Connie's friends at the theater that night."

"Yeah. I was dere too. I'm Jack Kelly. Nice ta meet ya, Your Grace." He too shook her hand.

"Please call me Veronica." There was an awkward silence. "Um...these are my husbands, but you can wear them tonight. They should fit. You both look about his size." Jack and Skittery looked at the clothes.

"T'anks." Jack answered since Skittery seemed to be deep in thought. Jack hoped he was considering going a long with his plan.

"Well, Amanda and I have a lot of work to do before tonight, so if you'll excuse us." Both boys nodded.

The door was only closed thirty seconds before Jack started drilling Skittery about his plan. "What d'ya think?"

"She's real nice."

Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah she is, but dat ain't what I meant. Are ya gonna do it?"

"I dunno. Why can't ya ask `er?"

Jack let out another sigh. "I could, but she won't accept `cause she don't love me like dat." Skittery hadn't been looking at Jack, but now he had snapped his head from the floor and was staring him straight in the eye. "So, will ya do it?"

"If it gets `er home." Jack grinned.

"Great." He looked almost as happy as when they had won the strike. "Yesterday we got a tour a da gardens. Let's give ourselves a tour a da house taday." Skittery nodded.

Jack and Skittery started down the hall from their room. "I jus' hope we don't get lost," Skittery said. Jack laughed.

"Yeah, it'd take a week ta find us in dis place." Both boys were laughing as they headed down the stairs. The front hall was empty when they entered it. The boys began by entering the kitchen. There were at least three cooks and even more servants serving food onto trays for the guests that had arrived yesterday. The funny thing was that neither of them had seen these guests.

For most of the morning Jack and Skittery explored the different sections of the house. They were rather surprised to find an indoor rose garden attached to the back of the house. Neither had noticed it the day before on their tour of the gardens. By lunch time they were starving, so they headed back to their room. Instead of finding lunch on the small table in the sitting room, they found a note. "Meet me in the main hall for lunch. Connie." Jack and Skittery looked at each other with broad grins crossing their faces. They darted out of the sitting room and down the stairs.

Connie was sitting on the bench in the foyer with a picnic basket beside her. She grinned as she watched Jack and Skittery race down the stairs. "Glad you could make it."

"We t'ought ya were gonna be busy all day wid da ball an' ev'rything," Skittery said as he picked up the picnic basket.

"I'm supposed to be, but I snuck away for a few minutes to have lunch with you guys." She stood and took the arm Jack was offering her. "This is unexpected."

"I's gotta practice bein' a gentleman for tonight." He said with the strike leader tone to his voice. Connie smiled and pointed in the direction they were to go. They ended up in the atrium. "No one ever comes here, so I figure it is safe for us to have a private lunch." The friends sat and passed out the food. Connie ate quickly, so she could get back to the last minute things needed for the ball. She left Jack and Skittery eating in the middle of the rose garden.

Jack looked around and began laughing. "Did ya evah think dat when we woke up dis mornin' we'd be eaten a lunch in a rose garden by ourselves?"

Skittery almost spit out his drink as he was trying not to laugh. "Let's go back to da room." They packed up the lunch and headed back to their rooms. When they got there, Amanda was waiting for them in the sitting room.

"I just stopped by to say that you should try and rest this afternoon. The balls that get thrown here usually last really late." Both boys nodded, and she stood up and left them to rest. They did as Amanda requested and took long naps.


	5. Chapter 5

Connie stood in front of the full length mirror in her room. She was once again wearing her green ball gown, but this time she was totally dressed for the occasion. She had her red hair piled on top of her head with ringlets falling gently around her face and neck. She had emerald earrings that hung only a half an inch from the bottom of her ear lobe. She had a diamond and emerald choker that had a single emerald that hung down in the hollow of her throat. She was stunning.

Veronica was standing behind her. She too was in her ball attire, but her's was no where near as fancy. "You look like royalty, now, Connie." Veronica came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. "You are beautiful."

Connie turned from the mirror. "Thank you, Veronica." She took a deep breath and realization hit her. "I never found Jack and Skitts something to wear tonight." Worry was rising in her voice.

"Calm down before you get a case of the vapors. Amanda and I took care of that this morning. They will be dressed like royalty too." Connie gave a sigh of relief.

Jack was pulling at the high collar on the shirt he was wearing. "Dis is chokin' me." Amanda sighed as she tried adjusting Jack's collar one more time.

"It's not supposed to be comfortable. If it was, people would wear them all the time and not just for fancy balls. How's that?" Jack stepped back from her. He had to. She was standing on a chair to reach his throat.

Jack pulled at his collar again. "It's still tight, but it'll hafta do. Has Skittery come out yet?"

Amanda shook her head. "No."

"I'll go an' check on him." Jack entered Skittery's bed room. He was dressed, and appeared to be more comfortable in his clothes than Jack, but he was incredibly nervous. He was standing in front of the mirror on his dresser talking to his reflection. "Ya gone crazy?" Skittery jumped when he heard Jack's voice.

"Nah. I's jus' practicin' my proposal." Jack nodded.

"Relax. Jus' tell her how you honestly feel, an' you'll do fine." Jack slapped him on the back and left the room. Amanda gave him an anxious look when Jack exited. "He's almost ready." Skittery entered the sitting room a few minutes later.

"You look great! Both of you. You look like you belong here. Have fun." The boys left the sitting room and headed for the party. The front of the house had been turned into a ball room. The double doors on each side of the entry way had been opened and the furniture in both rooms had been moved to a different part of the house to make room for the dance floor, the orchestra, and the small bar that had every drink imaginable. The boys were awe struck by the fancy clothes everybody was wearing. Women in full gowns of silk and lace. Men in attire much like theirs, some were fancier though. They stood at the base of the stairs and watched how everyone was acting.

"Dey all act like dey have metal rods up deir backs," Skittery quietly whispered to Jack. Just then they were approached by an elderly woman.

"May I introduce myself? I'm Lady Ophelia Prescott." She daintily stuck out her hand.

Jack took it and kissed it lightly. He only guessed that that was what she wanted. "I'm Jack Kelly. I'm pleased to meet you." Jack released her hand and she once again stuck it out for Skittery.

"I'm. . . ," he paused. He was unsure of how to introduce himself. He decided that his real name would be more appropriate. "I'm Joseph O'Donnell."

"Irish men, how interesting. When did you dolls arrive?"

They thought about it for a second. "Two days ago," Jack answered. She nodded, but looked puzzled. She didn't ask anymore questions and went on her way. For the most part their night went on close to the same manner. All of the Ton approached them and asked the same questions. Every now and then they would be asked how long they were staying. They would simply answer they didn't know. The point that they found odd was that no one asked about their accents. They were of Irish decent, but they knew that they didn't sound Irish.

The evening took an interesting turn when Connie made her entrance. A servant announced that the Duchess of Cornwall, Constance St. James would be making her entrance in a few moments. The room quieted, and she appeared a moment later. There was a collective sigh as they looked upon the Grand Duchess. Skittery and Jack couldn't believe their eyes, especially Skittery. He thought she had been beautiful in the dresses she wore for Medda's show, but that was no where near how she look as she came slowly walking down the stairs. She stopped just beside Jack and Skittery. She turned to them and smiled. This smile was completely forced, and they were the only ones that knew it.

"May I present my sister Duchess Constance St. James," Andrew announced to the crowd of guests. They all applauded. Connie looked around nervously. The fake smile she had just given Skittery and Jack had grown considerably bigger.

"Thank you all for coming." Connie sounded very sincere, but only two people knew she was being sarcastic. The first waltz began and Andrew swept her into the dance. While the seemingly happy brother sister duo spun around the dance floor, Connie's dance card was being passed around to the eligible young bachelors of the Ton. All of the young men, who were quickly filling up the card, were trying to figure out who the two young men that had signed up for the first and last two dances of the evening were.

The young man that was standing closest to Jack and Skittery handed them the card and asked, "Do you fellows know who Jack Kelly and Skitts are?"

Jack and Skittery were trying not to laugh. "Dat's us," Skittery said. "Why?"

"Ya'll have the first dances and the last ones as well. How did you manage that?" They both shrugged.

"I signed them up." Veronica said as she stepped up behind them. "Justin, this is Jack Kelly and Skittery. They're friends of Connie's from New York." Justin nodded his greeting. "Cowboy, Skittery, this is Connie's cousin Justin, the Marquis of Bathston."

"Nice ta meet ya," they both said.

The waltz ended, and Andrew and Connie spun to a stop. The group applauded. Veronica handed Connie her dance card. She opened it and found only three slots open. She was grateful for the break albeit how short it was. She was sure that she would need the rest by then.

She looked at the guests, "Please enjoy yourselves. Dance, talk, play cards. The games are set up in the next room." She pointed to the room with the double doors that were closed. The next waltz began, and Connie looked at her dance card.

"I believe dis dance is mine." She looked up at Skittery. He offered her his hand and she took it.

"Well, lead the way."

"I kinda don't know what I'm doin'."

Connie smiled. "Just do what everyone else is doing." Skittery watched the other swirling couples for a second before he swept Connie into the swirling waltz. They didn't talk; they just enjoyed dancing together. The entire room could feel the electricity between them as they danced. They couldn't take their eyes off of each other. The waltz ended, and Connie barely had time to catch her breath before Jack spun her into the next one.

The entire night was like that. She spun from one dance partner to the next. Half the time she didn't even catch her partner's name. When her three song break came, she thought she would have time to relax. Not hardly. She was surrounded by at least fifty young noblemen, who were all bumbling over themselves for her attention. She was barely even giving them a second thought. She continued to scan the crowd for Skittery. She had found Jack. He was busy talking to Sandy, and their conversation was more than likely about the strike. She had been fascinated by it, and Jack was very proud of it.

Connie jumped when she felt a familiar hand touch her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see Skittery. He took her glass of champagne. The rather large circle of admirers was all silent. Some were angry that he was hoarding in on their attempts to court her, but all were silent.

"Would ya care ta join me fer a walk, Your Grace?" Skittery was trying his best to sound gentlemanly.

"I'd love to." Connie stood and took the arm he offered. Her group of admirers couldn't help staring as they watched the couple walk out onto the terrace. As soon as they were safely in the shadows of the terrace, Connie gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for saving me. I thought I was going to go crazy if I had to listen to their incessant babbling much longer."

"You're welcome. Ya havin' fun?"

Connie gave him a look that definitely said 'no'. "This makes me miss Medda's party's even more." She paused and it was an awkward pause. "Skitts we need to talk about yesterday..." She didn't get to finish because her next dance partner interrupted her.

"I believe this dance is mine, Your Grace." He took her arm and slowly led her into the ballroom.

She stopped from entering the ballroom for a moment as she turned back to Skittery. "Can we talk later?"

Skittery nodded. "Later." The rest of the evening was the same as the first part, a blur of dance partners and mindless chatter. By the end of the night Connie's feet and back were killing her, and she felt that if she had to listen to one more boring tale of society gossip, her ears would bleed.

Connie stood out of the tub and took the robe that her maid offered. It was one in the morning and she was totally numb. She entered her room to find Skittery sitting on her bed. She shook her head at the familiarity that crept over her.

"What's da news, Skitts," she asked in a perfect imitation of him. He smiled at her joke. He was amazed to see that he did, considering how nervous he was at that moment.

"Sir, this is the ladies private chambers," the maid scolded.

"It's all right, Milly." Connie looked at Milly, who looked really unsure. "You can leave us. It's okay. G'night, Milly."

"G'night, Your Grace." She bobbed a curtsey and left the room. The room was uncomfortably silent for a moment before either said something.

"About yesterday..."

"Connie, will you..." They both laughed uncomfortably. "You go foist," Skittery offered.

Connie sat on the bed beside him. "I feel really funny saying this. Tonight I got six marriage proposals. One guy, the baron of something, anyway...he got down on his knees in the middle of the dance. Even though all of that was going on, all I could think about was the kiss we shared yesterday in the woods." She paused and looked down at her hands for a minute before she looked Skittery straight in the eye. "Why did you kiss me? I kissed you because I meant it. I kissed you be cause...I love you."

Skittery didn't answer her right away. "I done it 'cause I was happy ta see ya; 'cause I missed ya; 'cause I..." He stopped and put his hand on her cheek. He slowly leaned in and kissed her. He broke the kiss a minute later. "I done it 'cause I love ya." He kissed her again, and as he kissed her, he gently laid her back on the bed. Connie welcomed his weight as he covered her body with his.

Connie lay with her head on Skittery's chest. She could hear his heart beating evenly. She thought he was asleep, so she started to doze off. She snapped awake when Skittery asked her a question.

"Will ya marry me?"

"What?" He rolled on his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I love ya. Will ya marry me? I can't imagine my life wid outcha." He pushed a stray curl behind her ear. "When ya left, it nearly killed me. I can't go through dat again. Will ya marry me?" His plan to propose had started out as just that, a plan, but now it was a heartfelt, sincere proposal. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life the way they were right then.

"Skitts I never," she paused for a second, "Yes! I'll marry you!" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. After he broke the kiss he laid her back down on his chest and held her close. Connie found that despite how happy she was, she quickly fell asleep in his arms.

Connie woke up to Milly singing. She wasn't quite alert yet, and she sat up, pulling the covers around her. Milly noticed her Lady sitting up. "Morning, Your Grace." She looked at the bed and her shocked reaction escaped her lips. "Oh my!" Connie looked puzzled till she followed Milly's gaze to a bare chested Skittery. It wasn't that she had forgotten what had happened the night before. She would never forget that. She just wasn't thinking about him lying next to her as she sat up, pulling the covers off of his head.

"This isn't what it looks like, Milly." The worry was already evident in her voice. She cleared her throat to calm herself. "Just lay my clothes out for me today, and I'll dress myself. Thank you, Milly." The maid bobbed a curtsey after she laid the dress on the bed and left the room. The door clicked shut, and Connie dropped her head in her hands. She hadn't had Milly as her maid long enough for her to be loyal, so she figured Andrew would know about this by lunch time. And that meant that she had less than twenty-four hours before she and Skittery would be married.

She gently shook Skittery's Shoulder. "Skitts? Skitts?" He didn't move. "SKITTERY?" Skittery sat straight up as soon as she yelled his name.

"I didn't do it!"

Connie gave a weak smile. "Yes you did." He looked at her and remembered where he was. He leaned against the headboard and crossed his arms over his muscular chest.

"Morning, Kiddo." He looked at the worried expression that was crossing Connie's face. "Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

"You bet there is! Milly just saw us together. Andrew will know about this by lunch and we'll be getting married because I have been compromised." She was almost to the point of panicking. She wanted to marry Skittery, but not because Andrew was forcing her. She wanted to marry him because she loved him, and she wanted to do it when they were ready. Plus she wanted to be married in New York.

"Calm down, Connie. We was gonna get married anyway, so we'll jus' tell him dat an' everything will be okay." Skittery was trying to be rational, but the look on Connie's face said it wasn't working.

"No it won't. We'll be married by tomorrow night." She paused for a second to think. "You need to get dressed and back to your room. I'll get you when Andrew calls for us."

Skittery kissed her suddenly. He broke the kiss slowly. "I love ya an' would marry ya in a second, so tomorrah won't matter." He got out of bed and began to dress. He was standing at the door a moment later.

"I love you too, Skitts." He winked at her as he left the room.

Skittery was trying to sneak into the sitting room without Jack hearing him. It worked. Jack wasn't in the sitting room. Skittery entered his room and nearly hit his head on the door frame when he heard Jack.

"From da fact dat you're just gettin' in, da untucked, unbuttoned shirt, an' uncombed hair, I'd say da proposal went well."

Skittery glared at Jack, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't help smiling. "Yeah. We'll be married by tomorrah night."

Jack looked shocked. "Ya mean ya seriously proposed?"

"Yeah, but dat ain't da reason we hafta get married so fast. Da maid caught us in bed dis mornin'. Connie thinks Andy will have us married by tomorrah night." Skittery took off his shirt and crawled into bed. "Wake me when Connie comes ta get me." Jack nodded and left the room with a smirk on his face. His plan had worked, but he hadn't figured on it working as well as it had.

Connie sat at her vanity table brushing her hair when Andrew entered. She looked at him in the mirror and calmly sat her brush down. She didn't turn around, but they never broke the eye contact they'd made in the reflection.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?"

Connie suppressed the grin that came to play on her lips. "Brushing my hair. What were you doing?"

He crossed the room. "I'm not in the mood to play games, Constance."

"You know that's one of your major flaws, Andrew. You never want to play games, but I'm not in the mood for them either this morning. I'm very tired, so why don't you tell me why you're upset." She knew very well why he was so upset, but she loved playing the innocent. She knew it infuriated him beyond belief.

"Milly came to me and said you were in bed this morning with that street rat."

"She is wrong." Andrew's expression lightened. He couldn't wait to hear this explanation, and Connie couldn't wait to give it to him. "I was in bed with my fiancé." Andrew's jaw nearly hit the floor as his temper hit the ceiling.

"Your what?" He stuttered.

"You heard me. My fiancé." She stood up and moved to pick out some shoes. "He proposed to me last night."

"Well, considering what the two of you did, it's a good thing he did." He paused. "The scandal will be huge."

"No, it won't. You just let us go back to New York and get married, and no one will ever know."

"Even if you do that, there will be a scandal. You are marrying a commoner," he nearly yelled that. "As soon as you say `I do' you will no longer be a Duchess. Either way there will be a scandal."

Connie sighed. "That is what I've always wanted. I've always hated being royalty. You decide what should be done about this and let me know. I'm not the one that has to live with the gossip mongering and occurring favor of the Ton. You are." She sat back down at the vanity, dismissing him. Connie let her head drop to her hands when she heard the door close. She finished getting dressed and went to talk to Skittery.

She was just a few steps from his room when she was stopped by one of the guests. "Lady Constance?" She stopped and turned around to see who was addressing her. She had to suppress a groan when she saw it was the one that got on his knee and proposed.

"Yes?" She couldn't remember his name.

"Would you like to join me for an afternoon ride?"

"I can't. I have other plans." `I'm getting married,' she thought. "I'm sorry." He nodded and walked passed her. She continued on to Skittery's room. She opened the door to the sitting room to see something she hadn't expected. Andrew was yelling at Skittery, and Skittery was yelling back. Jack was quietly sitting back and watching, but he looked like he couldn't just sit there much longer.

"Did you think that if you compromised her, you could move up in the world?" Andrew turned from Skittery to look at Jack when he cracked his knuckles.

"No."

"Good, cause you won't. You'll still be the lowly street trash that you are right now. Actually what you have done is bring her down to your level. If she marries you, which she will have to do, she will lose her title. Do you want to take everything she has here away from her? Do you want to take her lifestyle away from her?"

"No. I don't. That's why I want ta marry her. You took her away from her lifestyle. She had been living jus' fine for six years widout a title, widout da fancy clothes, an' da boring parties. You shoulda asked yourself if you wanted to take her away from everything she knew and loved when you took her from New York." Skittery paused and took a deep breath. "I love her. I spent last night with her because I love her. I'm gonna marry her. I'd marry her in a second if I could, an' she knows it." Skittery looked at Jack, who was grinning wickedly. He knew that Skittery had just forced Andrew to have him and Connie married as soon as possible.

"Good. You'll be married by night fall." He turned to leave and finally noticed Connie standing in the door way.

"Dat will be great, under one condition," Jack said. Andrew turned at the door.

"What?"

"Aftah they're married, ya let Connie come back to New York."

Andrew didn't respond for several moments. "Fine. She won't belong here after that anyway." He turned back to the door and stormed passed Connie.

Connie watched him leave and remained staring after him for a moment. She turned back to see Jack and Skittery both smiling wickedly. Connie walked up to Skittery and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?" Skittery was really puzzled.

"For standing up to him like that." Skittery smiled and kissed her softly. Connie looked at Jack and smiled. "I'm very proud of you, Cowboy. You didn't soak him when you wanted to."

Jack laughed. "I wanted ta wid every bone in me body." The three friends laughed.

Connie was the first one to sober up. "I better go and get ready for Veronica to be fussing over me." Connie kissed Skittery softly on the lips before she turned to leave. "She will be so pleased to hear about us. She won't like the scandal, but she'll be happy for me." She left the sitting room. She headed back to her room. On the way she thought about how she should have received an inheritance from her parents. She would have to ask Veronica about it. She would have normally gone to Andrew, but she knew he wouldn't give it to her. Maybe Veronica could convince him to give it to her.

She reached her room, and it still hadn't been cleaned up. Connie shook her head and began to clean the room. It only took her a few minutes to have the bed made and the room arranged how she wanted it. She sat down at the desk and began to right Medda a letter. She hadn't written in almost a week.

_Dear Medda, _

_I am returning home very soon. My dear niece has made my dreams come true when she sent for Jack and Skitts. I had my coming out ball last night. It changed my life forever. _

_I need you to do me a huge favor. I'm going to need an apartment of my own. The small room I live in now will not do. I would prefer the apartment to be a two bedroom flat, but if it is not manageable, I trust you will pick out something suitable. And get Skitts things from the Lodging House. I'll explain everything when we get home. I'm coming home, Medda. _

_Lovingly yours,  
Connie _

She folded the letter and left it lying on the desk. She sat at the desk for a few more minutes as she tried to absorb the last few hours. She had told Skittery she loved him and he loved her. He had proposed and now they would be married by night fall. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall to her room. It was close to one in the afternoon. She had less than five hours before she was married. She was excited, but at the same time a fear washed over her.

Connie snapped from her thoughts when Veronica and Amanda entered her room. Veronica was carrying a large garment bag. Amanda ran over to Connie and hugged her. "Congratulations, Aunt Connie." Amanda was genuinely happy for her aunt because she knew that her aunt would always be happy.

"Thanks, Puss." Connie watched Veronica laid the bag on the bed. "What's that?"

"It's my wedding dress. I figured you could wear it. We are the same size after all." Veronica unzipped the bag and revealed a gorgeous cream and white lace dress. "I know it's old and not in fashion, but I know how you feel about fashion, so..." She lifted up the gown and held it against Connie. The color of the dress made her hair seem an even darker red. "You will look gorgeous in this."

Connie held it against her and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was truly beautiful. The bodice was tight fitting with intricate bead work in the lace. The waist was tight and the skirt flared out to a full bell shape. The skirt was cream lace with white silk under it. Connie couldn't wait to wear it as she walked down the isle.

Almost as if Veronica was reading her mind, she said, "Skittery will be blown away by you in this dress." Connie looked from the mirror and at her sister-in-law that she had gown to love over the last three months. "I'm happy you have finally gotten what you want."

Connie smiled and nodded. "I only have five hours before the wedding. Let's get me started." Connie headed into her private washroom to bathe. Veronica and Amanda nodded and left her to bath while they took Jack and Skittery their clothes for the wedding.

Skittery was nervously pacing the floor to the sitting room. Jack was sitting on the couch and watching with great amusement. "I'm gonna be married in less dan five hours." He stopped pacing and looked at Jack. "An' awl you can do is smile." Skittery stopped his worrying long enough to realize something. "Your da reason I'm gettin' married. It was your plan for me to propose to `er." His anger was mounting by the second. "I oughta soak ya."

"Calm down, Skittery. I only came up wid the plan so you would let her know how you really feel. How was I ta know ya were gonna sleep wid her? Ya sealed your own fate." Jack paused long enough to move to where he could duck if Skittery did decide to hit him, which he looked like he was about to do. "I was jus' helpin' ya find out what everybody else already knew, the two of ya belong tagether." The anger on Skittery's face disappeared.

"Why am I so nervous?" Jack shrugged. He didn't have a chance to answer because Veronica and Amanda entered the room with their clothes for the wedding and two ring boxes. "Hey Veronica, Amanda." Skittery was glad for the intrusion. He hoped it took his mind off of the wedding.

"Hello, Skittery, Jack. I came to bring you your tuxes for the wedding and the rings." She laid down the suits and took the ring boxes that Amanda handed her. "They were Connie's parents' rings. I hope that her father's fits you." She handed a box to Jack and one to Skittery. They slowly opened the boxes and were surprised to see that the wedding bands were gold with two diamonds on each side of the band. One box also had an emerald engagement ring. "The rings will fit Connie, but I need you to try yours on."

Skittery shook his head. "Dis is too fancy for me. I can't accept it."

"Skittery, I want you to have it. They were meant for Connie when she got married anyway, so you should have them. Now try on your ring." Skittery did, and it fit. The ring was a little tight, but it fit. He knew he could have it adjusted in the States.

"Thank you." He took the ring off and placed it back in the velvet box. "Does Connie know she's gettin' dese?"

Veronica shook her head. "I thought it could be your wedding gift to her." Skittery smiled and hugged Veronica. "I've talked to Andrew, and we're giving her the inheritance her parents left. He was set against it, but I told him that we could either give it to her, or send her out into the world with nothing. He agreed to give it to her. She doesn't know about that either." Jack smiled at Veronica's generosity. She was kind and giving, but she was also sneaky and that was something that Jack admired about her. "I'll let you two get ready. We have to go and check on Connie."

Amanda ran up to Connie as she stood behind the doors that led to the main hall. "Aunt Connie, I have your bouquet. I picked it from the atrium." Connie took the bouquet and looked at the assortment of roses. She could smell their lovely sent as they passed under her nose.

"Thank you, Puss." Connie held the bouquet in one hand and smoothed her skirt with the other. The doors opened and Veronica started down the isle. The doors closed again as Connie waited for Veronica to reach the alter. The doors opened and Connie began down the makeshift isle to where Veronica, Jack, and Skittery stood.

Skittery's heart skipped a beat as he watched Connie walk down the isle. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He had always known she was beautiful, but she almost looked like an angel in her dress.

Connie's heart was pounding in her ears. She hoped she remembered to breath. She reached the alter and Andrew stepped out of his seat and took her hand.

The priest looked at the brother and sister duo. "Who gives this young lady away?"

"My wife and I do." Andrew then handed her to Skittery, who protectively took her hand. They were both shaking as they held hands, mostly from excitement, but partially from nervousness. Connie handed her bouquet to Veronica. The ceremony began and before long it was time for them to exchange their vows. Skittery did so with no problem, but Connie's voice was soft and shaky.

"Do you, Joseph O'Donnell, take Constance St. James to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Connie smiled at Skittery as he said the two words that sealed them together forever and freed her of her royal stature. She then glared at Jack as he smirked at Skittery's real name. The looked she gave him was pointedly saying, `Not funny, Francis'. The smirk on his face quickly disappeared.

The priest then looked at Connie. "Do you, Constance St. James, take Joseph O'Donnell to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She looked at Skittery and smiled as tears filled her eyes. "I do."

"Then you may slip the rings on each other's left hand." The priest looked at Jack and Veronica. "May they have the rings?" Veronica handed Connie her father's wedding band. The tears she had been fighting fell as she looked at the gold and diamond ring. She looked at Veronica who was smiling, but there were tears of joy in her eyes. She turned back to Skittery and placed the ring on his hand. She was even more surprised to see Skittery slip her mother's engagement ring and wedding band on her hand. They turned back to the priest. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Skittery bent down and gently kissed Connie's trembling lips.

As he broke the kiss he whispered, "I love you, Connie."

She was too choked up by her tears of joy to respond. She mouthed her response. "I love you too, Skitts." He gave her another brief kiss before they started to walk down the isle.

The reception was a small dinner with most of the guests from the ball in attendance. It was already spreading through the gossip mills why they had gotten married so quickly. The rumors were all true, and none of them bothered Connie or Skittery. Andrew on the other hand was almost totally red faced the entire dinner.

The next morning Connie, Skittery and Jack left for New York. Connie gave instructions to Veronica to telegram Medda and let her know when the ship would be arriving, and to wire her the inheritance. "We'll need an apartment when we get there," Connie explained. It had been a tearful goodbye between Connie and Amanda, but Connie promised to write. Amanda also promised to write, but Connie also made her promise to come and visit them when she was in New York next. Jack had made her do the same.

He had told her, "I'll need ta see if my improving' da headlines is still amusin', Kiddo." She had nodded and hugged him. She had grown very fond of him over the last five days. In all actuality, she had developed a little crush on him. The boat left and Connie was finally heading home.

Medda and most of the Newsies stood at berth twenty-nine and waited for the ship to arrive. It docked and almost an hour later Connie, Skittery and Jack walked down the first class gangway. Connie saw Medda and handed her bag to Skittery. She ran up to Medda and hugged her.

"Oh, I've missed ya, honey." Medda said as they hugged. They slowly pulled apart.

"I've missed you too." They held hands as Jack and Skittery walked up to the group.

"I found you a great apartment near the west side of Central Park. You'll love it. Now would you tell me why you have to move out of the Hall?" Connie looked from Medda to Skittery.

"I guess we should tell them now, huh?" Skittery nodded as he slipped his arm around her waist. Connie held out her left hand that showed her wedding and engagement ring. "We got married." There was a unified gasp.

"We got married our last day in England." Skittery smiled as the newsies began asking a ton of questions at once. "Whoa, how about we get settled in our apartment, an' den we'll meet ya for dinner at Tibby's. We'll tell da whole story then." Everyone nodded. Medda took Jack to the Lodging House, and then took Connie and Skittery to their new apartment.

The apartment was beautiful. It was spacious, and fully furnished. Medda explained that she used the inheritance money to furnish the apartment as well. Connie thought it was perfect.

That night after they had shared their story with everybody at Tibby's, Connie and Skittery lay in their bed for the first time as husband and wife. Skittery held her close to him. She was listening to his heart beat. She broke the silence by saying something that Skittery didn't expect. "I didn't think you would ever forgive me for leaving."

He leaned up on his elbow and looked at her. "I wasn't mad at you for leavin'. I was mad at myself for lettin' ya." He kissed her lightly on the nose, and put a stray curl behind her ear. "I'm glad ya did, though. If ya hadn't, I probably wouldn't have proposed to ya."

Skittery pulled her back into his arms and held her as she listened to his heart. "I love you, Skitts."

"I love ya, too." He lifted her chin and kissed her. As he moved to cover her with his body she knew that she was finally happy, truly happy.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review. I'd love to hear what you think and if you liked this I have other stories and would love to share them.


End file.
